The Organization's New Recruits
by KershaFangs
Summary: Zephyr is fed up with the lack of females in the Organization, so she is getting some members herself. But being recruited by Zephyr, you know there is something wrong with them... [AU][Parody] Chapter 12 up!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Don't Kh or the Organization XIII... deal with it... 

Author's Notes: Ok so what inspired me to write this was that I would like to see more women in the Organization... but what if someone like Zephyr recruited them? The product is this story... Sorry it's so short!

-------------

All the Organization XIII members were in the Hall That Never Was in the Castle That Never Was in the World That Never Was. Xemnas was shuffling the Papers That Never Was on the Table That Was for the Meeting That Never Was. Wow, alot of Never wases huh?

"Now onto the meeting." Xemnas started. "We need a new Organization uniform. I think long black leather coats in the middle of summer gives us away when we're robbing nuns."

Demyx waved his hand in the air. "Aooo! Aooo! Me! I got a idea!"

Xemnas sighed, sqeezing his temples. "For the last time Demyx, your 'Mutli-Color Pink Bunny Suits Uniform' idea is just not what this Organization needs!"

Demyx raised his hand again.

"No Pink Rhino suits either!"

Demyx put his hand down.

Xemnas looked around. "Now if anyone doesn't have any other suggestions..."

"I got a suggestion!"

The Doors That Never Was flew open as Zephyr Hills enters the room all graceful and poised... until she tripped over her own dress and fell face first into the ground. 'Oh great... Zephyr is here! What does she want now?'

Zephyr dusted off the Dirt That Never Was on her dress and walked straight up to Xemnas. Zephyr then looked him in the eye, which would be really hard since Zephyr was almost a foot shorter than Xemnas. "Why are you here, Zephyr?" Xemnas said as calmly as he could, while gritting his teeth. Zephyr pointed her finger to her chin and titted her head, as to thinking why was she there. She smiled remebering what the reason was that she was there. She inhaled deeply and simply said..

"Your Organization is gay."

-------------

After narrowly escaping death by Xemnas, Zephyr confronted him again in front of the entire Order. Luckily, Xemnas took his 'Zephyr' pill, which was really sleeping drug that had that power to tranquilize a bull elephant. "Now Xemnas... I'm sure you want to know why I called your Organization gay, right?"

Xemnas was actually pretty off it, due to the tranquilizer, so he didn't even remember why he was mad. "Sure I guess..."

"Well...", began Zephyr. "I was actually pretty mad at the fact that there is only one women is the entire Organization, yet there are 12 guys!"

"Well...", Xemnas replided, "Marluxia is sort like a woman right?" Zephyr looked at Xemnas strangely. This was definility the pill talking.

Zephyr closed her eyes. "Ok I'll give you that, Xemmy..." Zephyr opened one eye and saw that Xemnas wasn't trying to kill like all the other times she called him Xemmy. 'He must have had his 'Me' pill upgraded' she thought. "But still... 11 and a half guys is still too many for my likings... and by doing some math, and by math, I mean me making shit up... I have found out that at least 8 of the Order's members are gay... and now I can sit here and pick all the ones I think are gay-coughcoughAxel, Demyx, Marluxia, Roxas, Saïx, You, Zexion, Vexencoughcough- but rather, plain and simple... I would like more female members in the Organization..."

Xemnas, even while being under the heavy effect of the drug, was able to understand what Zephyr was talking about. He started laughing. "Is that all you want? One or two more female members? And I thought it was going to be something bad!" He pour some wine in a glass and sipped it. Zephyr smirked. "Oh no Xemmy... I don't want 2 new members... I want 13!"

This was enough to snap Xemnas out of his medicated trance and whip him back to reality. Xemnas spit out his wine and looked at Zephyr, "I knew it! I knew there was a catch! No way! I can't get another 13 members! Then it won't be Organization XIII, it would be... Organization XXVI..."

"Well then Xemmy, you don't have to worry your fruity little head! I'LL find the new members for you!" Zephyr said happily pointing to herself.

"Oh KershFangs... Please don't Zephyr! Please!" But it was too late, Zephyr as already was walking out the door so she stop listening to Xemnas. "Oh and Zephyr..."

Zephyr turned around. "Yes?"

"If you ever call me Xemmy again, I'll rip of your head and feed it to the Heartless!"

-------------

KershaFangs: This is just the prolouge. The next chapter is the real chapter one. By the way... please Review!


	2. XIV: Roxxi

Disclaimer: All I own are the new members I'm going to be using for this fan fic. 

Author's Notes: Ok, so this is offically chapter one... That is all... And if you wanna help me with some of the names for the new recruits... no thanks, I got enough. Oh and this chapter is a bit longer than the first one.

--------------------

Xemnas was having another meeting. Zephyr had interrupted his last one, so they had to had another. '_Ughhhh... Zephyr..._' Xemnas had an ice pack on his head from his last encounter with her. 'Oh please dear KershaFangs, the almighty creator, don't let Zephyr come here again...'

"Ok I'm back!" Zephyr happily waved at them all. _'Stupid KershaFangs...'_ Demyx started waving too. "Don't wave!" Xemnas yelled. Demyx put his hand down.

"And this time, I bought a recruit!" Right next to Zephyr was a girl with semi-long brown hair, light honey-brown eyes, and looked very... hyper...

"Zephyr you have only been gone for 5 minutes and you found someone already?"

"Well actually, this girl had just tackled me the moment I walked out of this room and since she was a girl... I thought 'Did I go to Wendy's twice yesterday?' but then this girl said something I couldn't understand so I thought she would be perfect for the Organization!"

"Hey how do you know if she is even a nobody?" Vexen questioned.

"Because I say so!" Just then there was burst of smoke and KershaFangs appeared. "She will be in the Organization! Or else..."

All the Order's current members were scared shittless because of the appearance of the almighty creator.

"Cool! Thanks KershaFangs!" Zephyr said happily.

"No problem, Zephyr." And with that, KershaFangs dissapeared in another cloud of smoke. But because of the smoke, it rose and tripped the fire sprinkles and got everyone in the room wet. Xemnas tossed the papers in his hand and grumbled, "Let's just get this over with..."

-------------------  
The Interview

------------------

All of the Organization were instantly warp into this completely white room was nothing but a long white table and a small white chair in front of that table. The girl sat in the small chair but twitched every now and then. Xemnas looked at the new papers in his hand. There were just random drawings of dragons blowing fire and destorying the Castle That Never Was and barbequeing him. Xemmas just threw out the papers. "Ok so... I guess we should start the interview..."

"What for!" The girl screamed out loudly. Zephyr definility found this one...

"So you can join the Organization, sweetie..", Larxene said nicely. She like that thought of other girls in the Organization.

"Why?"

"Because..." Xemnas plainly said.

"Why?"

"Because.. KershaFangs told us to.."

"Why?"

"Because Zephyr said we should have more girls in the Organization.."

"Why?"

"Because she loves ruining my life..."

The girl sitting, titted her head in confusion. "...Why?"

Xemnas glared at her. "NO one can be this stupid..."

"Yes but a NOBODY can!" The girl happily responded throwing her arms up. All her happiness and sweetness make everyone sick to their stomach.

Xemnas sighed heavily. "Let's just start off with some questions... what's your name? You do know your own name right?"

The girl raised her finger to her chin, titting her head up. Xemnas shuddered. That was EXACTLY what Zephyr did before she said something stupid. "I think it's... Roxi..."

"Yes... but what's your REAL name? You know... the name of your other?"

"Roxi.."

Xemnas eyebrows twitched. "We what to know your REAL name... not the name you want for the Organization..."

The girl put her hands on her hips and poutted. "My real name was Roxi... and my Organization name is... Roxxi!"

Xaldin weirdly looked at the girl. "Uhh... was there any differance?"

"Yes", she simply said. "My real name only has one X... and my Organization one has two X!"

'I don't even wanna know...' Everyone thought.

"Well... Roxxi... what are your powers?"

"Umm... I don't think you wanna know..." Roxxi shyly said. Xigbar yelled, "Just answer the damn question!" He had an appointment to get high and fall out a window and this 'Roxxi' wasn't going to make him late.

Roxxi shifted her body and sit up straight. "My powers will reveal themselves in all due time... and when that happens, you will realize I may be the most important member of the Order ever..." Roxxi had this shockingly serious look on her face. This started to creep the Organization out. "Let's see your fighting skills then.. shall we?" Xemnas stood up and held open the door. Roxxi skipped happily along as the rest of the Organization followed them to the arena.

------------------

The Fighting Exam

------------------

Roxxi gasped at the size of a giant arena room. "It's so BIG!" She said, hearing her echos.

Xemnas coughed. "Well then... it's time you met your opponent Roxxi." Two giant doors oppisite them started to dramatically creak open... very slowly.. Roxxi looked at her watch. "Sooo... you watch any good movies lately?", she said trying to strike up a conversation. "Ehh... not really. All movies nowadays are just spin-offs." Xemnas replided. "It's like all the orginal creators of these movie got in a room and- oh wait, finally he opened the doors..."

The sound of boots clicking echoed through the large statdium. Luxord grinned like a maniac. "So... Roxxi! Do you feel lucky? Because you're going to need luck against... Duh Duh DUH! Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth looked around the arena in question. '_This isn't my house! In fact... where the hell am I?_' Roxxi titted her head side-ways, making most of her hair hang by itself. "Sephiroth...Sephy...Zephy...Zephyr Hills... Zephyroth!"

Everyone then did a classic anime fall. Xemnas coughed in his hand. "Ok ready.. Fight!" Sephiroth drew his Masamune and went into a fighting stance. "Are you sure you want to fight me, little girl?"

Roxxi jumped back at the sight of the long sword. "Woah woah! That's a really long sword! Cool!" Sephiroth was a bit taken back by this. "Uh... thank you?"

Roxxi was now just inches away from the blade's metal. "And it's so shiny! How do you do it? Do you wax it? Or use soap? I heard you shouldn't take a bath with soap, that it dries out your skin. But I use lotion so my skin is really soft, like a baby. Babies are so cute, I know a woman and she had a baby and he was soooo cute! But this lady was riding a motorcycle and I don't think that's safe, with a baby and all. Once my other had a cousin and she let her baby watch tv. Tv is good, but there aren't alot of cool animes on tv. There are all child rated. I love watching PG-13 movies, ecspecially the comedy ones. Those are really funny..."

Sephirth's eye twicthed as Roxxi just went on and on, talking about any random topic that come up.

Five minutes later...

"And then it was like so gross just the scab then got infected so it was like all green and junk. It reminded me of a palm tree...

Ten minutes later...

"And that's why Envy from FMA is a man-lady. I mean 'he' sounds like a girl, walks like a girl and even dresses like one! Like no one has ever notice that 'he' is wearing a tank top and mini-skort? Someone tell this guy to stop dressing in drag! Seriously...

2 hours later...

"And anyways, this guy was like sooo hot! But he was going out with that Rebecca Reynolds, but if you ask me, she doesn't deserve him! Plus he only went out with her because-"

"Enough! I can't take this anymore!" Sephiroth finally yelled. "I rather kill myself then listen to another one of your endless stories!" Roxxi scoffed. "Then I guess you're not going to hear how I then prank Rebecca and got Edward to be my boyfriend!" Sephiroth yelled loudly and held his Masamune in front of himself, the blade pointing towards him. "Forgive me, KershaFangs!"

Sephiroth then stabbed himself in the stomach with his sword and to assure his death, move the blade in a triangle cut. Sephiroth's lifeless body fell onto the bloody floor. The whole Organization was speechless. "Roxxi... you... you killed Sephiroth..."

"Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Wake up already. I'm not done talking to you." Roxxi was kicking the limp body of Sephiroth with every 'Hey' that she said.

Xemnas sighed, "Techinally, he killed himself but it was Roxxi who drove him to commit suidice so..." Axel walked out to Roxxi and put a hand on her shoulder. "Congratulations! You are in the Organization now, kid!"

Roxxi's face lit up. "I am? WOO WHOOO! YEAH! In your face, Zephyroth! In your face! WOOOOOO!" Roxxi ran all around the statdium, and by 'all around' I mean ALL AROUND... she was running on the walls and across the ceiling... how can she have so much energy? It was like she had eaten nothing but sugar and crack since she was born!

Xemnas eyes narrowed. "All she needs now to offically be in the Order is a signature name." All the Order looked at the sugar-high crack-addicted girl and all said at the same time, "The Sugar-High Crack Angel." With a "Got it memorize?" from Axel.

--------------------

KershaFangs: Well that's the first new member of Organization XXVI. I actaully modeled Roxxi from myself so you can say... she and Zephyr are like sisters! They are quite choatic..

Zephyr Hills: Woo! I got a sister!

Roxxi: Woo! Me too! Hey, let's put pihannas in Xemnas' bath tub!

Zephyr Hills: Yeah, that's a great idea!

Xemnas: Somebody kill me...

All: Review!


	3. The Sugar High Crack Angel

Disclaimer: I own Roxxi but that is it. If you wanna use Roxxi is a story that you are writing though... ask me first. 

Author's Notes: Every new recruit's chapters/story is goingto be layered like this, first the interview then fighting exam on the same chapter. Then a one-shot of the member in a day in the Organization or fighting the Key Bladers. Just saying...

P.S. It's taking me a while to write out some of the chapters because I share the computer with two of my sisters, and the computer is in one of their rooms no less, so they make me get off alot and then I don't get alot time to finish my stories! So every two to four days, I'll post a chapter here... but I'll try to speed it up a bit!

----------------

"I want a mission! I wanna do a mission! I wanna do a mission! Gimme a mission! Gimme a mission! Gimme a mission! Gimme a mission! Why won't you gimme a mission? I want a mission! I want! I want! I want!" The newly-robed Roxxi happily shreiked in Xemnas' ear as she followed him wherever he went.

Zephyr then gave him a pat on the back. "Hey, how the new member doing?" Xemnas glared at Zephyr. "YOU! You brought this... this thing here!" Xemnas pointed at Roxxi as she continued saying 'I want to do a mission!'.

"This child has only been here for 2 minutes and she makes me want to kill myself..." Zephyr pointed his finger to her chin and titted her head up. 'Uh oh... a bad sign...' Xemnas thought.

"Well why don't you?"

Xemnas looked down, completely silent. He would have killed himself already but KershaFangs would never allow that...

**(Flash Back)**

Xemnas was standing at the top of The Castle That Never Was with his arms straight out, preparring to jump. The rest of the Organization watched below him in terror.

"Don't jump!" Xigbar yelled. He then took out a video camera from his back pocket. "Ok. Now jump!"

"My life has no meaning... and I don't just mean that because I'm a Nobody.. It's that damn Zephyr! She makes every day of my life a living hell! Actually.. I think hell would be a better place to be than everywhere with Zephyr! So now... Good bye Zephyr!" Xemnas jumped off the building. KershaFangs was in the crowd. She walked up to the dead body of Xemnas and said, "Wake up damn it! I still need you!"

Xemnas instally came back to life... and starting crying. "Why? Why? Why can't I just be rid of Zephyr forever?" KershaFangs shrugged. "She makes life interesting..."

**(End Flash Back)**

Zephyr closed her eyes. _'Ah... yes that's why..'_ "Well I have to do... something... Later!" She then used her wind powers and disappeared that second. Roxxi blunk a few times before resuming.

"I want a mission! I wanna do a mission! I wanna do a mission! Gimme a mission! Gimme a mission! Gimme a mission! Gimme a mission! Why won't you gimme a mission? I want a mission! I want! I want! I want!"

Xemnas yelled. "If I give you a mission.. will you... SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Yess..."

"Fine then... uhh... go find the Key Blader and kill him, or something..."

Roxxi raised her arm, "Ok I'll do it!" She then happily skipped along and open a dark portal and went through it.

Xemnas thought to himself, _'At least this way I'll be rid of two pests.'_ And with that, he went to the doctor's office so he can get perscribed to some 'Roxxi' pills.

**Somewhere else...**

Zephyr glared knives into the legendary Key Holder across from her. "So you have made it this far into the game, well done Key Blader." Sora scoffed at her. He too, was looking sharply at the Ryu No Aruji. "Don't even try to psych me out this far... I'm going to win!"

Zephyr was unfazed by this comment. "Then prepare yourself Key Blader, for all the work you have done... all the lives you have taken... it has all been up to this... Now are you ready to be asked the possibly most important question in your life?"

Sora gulped, nodding slowly. "Well then Key Blader, here it is..." Zephyr inhaled deeply...

"Got any threes?"

"Go fish!"

"Damn it!" Zephyr raise her fist and slammed it down on the table, breaking it in two and sending all the discarded cards everywhere. Riku sighed at Zephyr's temper tatrum. "Must you do this EVERY time we play cards, Zephyr?"

Zephyr grinned widely. "Yess..."

And with that she disappeared in a gust of wind. Sora shivered. "That ALWAYS creeps me out, no matter how many times she'd done it... I need some air..." Sora walked out of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Commitite building, Riku following him to make sure Sora could find his way back. All their aimlessly walking had taken them to the Great Maw. They would had met Sephiroth there but... you know what happened to him...

Almost on cue, a dark portal appeared. _'Oh no! Another Organization member?'_ Sora summoned his Kingdom Key and Riku, his Way To Dawn. They both took a fighting stance, waiting for the Nobody to step out of the portal. Roxxi coughed a few times as she staggily walked out of the portal. _'Yuck! Darkness may smell tasty, but it is nasty!'_ The bright sunlight hit her eyes hard, she had to squint her eyes. Even squinting, all she could see were two figures. "Which one of you are the Key Blader?"

Sora and Riku loked at each other and the girl weirdly. _'How did this girl get in the Organization?'_ Sora step forward. "Uh.. I am." Roxxi rubbed her eyes, they had become adapted to the harsh light. She gasped loudly at the first sight of Sora.

_ 'He's so... so... CUTE!'_

Sora's eyebrows raised in question of the blushing Nobody, who didn't take her eyes off him mind you, and said, "Are you ok? Your face is all red..."

Roxxi's blush deepen at this comment. "Uh... ummm... ahh..." No matter how much she tried, she couldn't say anything to Sora's face. She quickly turned around. _'Ahh... man... he's looking right at me! What do I do?'_

Sora tried to look over Roxxi's shoulder, to see what's the matter. "Are you sure you're ok?" Roxxi looked over her sholder and saw that Sora was only inches away from her face, or in Roxxi's case, her lips. She blushed madly at this, her face flushed a dark crimsom-like shade. Roxxi 'eeped' and ran a few step from Sora, leaving him baffled.

_ 'He was so close to me... He's so cute! How can I talk to him?'_ Roxxi cupped her hand around her face to make sure Sora couldn't see her blushing like this. _'Is he still looking? Eep! He is! I can't have him staring at me... but I want him to pay attention to me! But I'm suspose to kill! But I couldn't never hurt him...Aww... What am I going to do?'_

Sora walked over to Riku, while scratching his head in confusion. "Man, what's with that girl? She won't look at me or anything." Riku looked out of the corner of his eye at Sora and Roxxi. Riku knew what was going on, for Cloud acts the same way every time he trys to ask him out. _'Is he really that oblivious?'_

Meanwhile Sora was trying to peer over Roxxi again as she just ran a few steps and stop, still facing oppisite Sora. He just scratched his head at the strange Nobody and shrugged to Riku. _'Yep he is..'_

"Well Sora...", Riku finally said. "Maybe she likes you?" Roxxi straighted her spine as the very utterance of the end of that sentence. "Oh come on Riku! There's no way she like me!" Roxxi finally turned around to Sora, her head hanging low, kicking the dirt with her foot. "Actually..." she said softly.

Sora's eyes grew wide. "You.. you like me?" Roxxi bit her bottem lip in embrassment. "Ah...YES!" In the heat of the moment, Roxxi ran up to Sora and hugged him. Roxxi buried her face in his chest, sigh sweetly. Sora was now the one blushing madly and at a lost for words. Riku silent chuckled at the two. "Aww... isn't this cute? I think she'll make a nice girlfriend for you Sora."

"Shut up Riku!" Sora yelled as Roxxi tighten her grip on Sora's waist. Roxxi looked up at Sora and smile sweetly. "Sora? That's your name? What a cute name for a cute guy!"

She rubbed her head on his chest, burying her face in his collar bone. Sora was in complete shock of what Roxxi said, he didn't even cared that Riku was laughing his head off... or that Kairi had just walked in on Sora and Roxxi.

"What's...going on?" Kairi uneasily said. "Sora..."

_'Oh shit...'_

_ 'HA HA HA HA HA! Sweet!'_

_ 'Yay! Sora...'_

---------------

KershaFangs: I'll let you guys think of the rest... Oh and if any of you found the whole CloudXRiku thing offense, I'm sorry but people like that pairing... Oh well... Review!


	4. XV: Narixsu

Disclaimer: All I own for this chapter is Narixsu, if you want to use her or her name in a story of yours, askk me first... you better get used to this, I'm going to be saying it every chapter. 

Author's Notes: Sorry it has taken me a day longer to put out this chapter, but like I said, I don't have much time to the computer for myself anymore. Here's chapter four anyways.

----------------

Xemnas snarled as he dragged a love-struck Roxxi across the floor in the Hall That Never Was.

"Sora...Sora...Sora! Sora..."

Roxxi sighed dreamily as she continued fatasizing about Sora and her, while groping a Sora doll she made. _'Of all the things wrong with this girl, falling in love with the Key Bearer is the worst!'_.

Roxxi got up on her feet and continue sighing Sora's name. Axel even whispered to her, "Go get him, girl!"

---------------------------------------------- Chapter 2: Narixsu -------------------------------------------------

Xemnas saw a piece of paper taped on the door of his room. It read:

_Dear Xemmy,_

_It's me! Your favorite person in the world, Zephyr! And before you crumble up and throw away this paper, which I know you will, I have something important to say..._

"Well maybe I won't throw it anyway just yet then..."

_Now that Roxxi has joined the Organization, it's getting less fruity by the minute and Axel has been completely de-fruitized! Hooray! This calls for a party! But that's later... I have already found 4 new members for the Order! There should be one coming later today. But I warn you... This girl is dangerous!_

Xemnas face lighten. "Now why would you recruit someone like that Zephyr? I know it's not just to spite me then..."

_She has been a wanted criminal in over 17 worlds and 1,194 countries! She has a strange power to convice anyone of anything, and trust me... she has a sick mind! And if I say someone has a sick mind, they do._

Xemnas nodded. "It's like Zephyr was reading my mind while she wrote this."

_Here are a few rules you must make sure to follow so everyone in the Organization still has their dignaities and kidneys while she is there..._

_1. Do not, and I repeat, DO NOT LET HER NEAR ANYONE WHEN THERE ISN'T ANYONE ELSE THERE!_

_2. Make sure there are no power tools, flame torches, coat hangers, bits and pieces of wire, any type of Barbie doll, or any kitchen tools around her at all times._

_3. Always tightly screw on all the screws when sealing her back in her portable solid lead cage._

Xemnas stared at the letter strangly. "Wha? Lead cage?"

_4. If she is making friends with anyone, make sure it's not Roxxi._

_5. Do not let her eat ice cream, Salty-Sea Ice cream to be exact. Trust me, you won't like the results..._

_6. Do not let her hang around any boys._

_Well I feel that by following all this guide lines, the new recruit should be fine here. But if any one of these rules go unheard... Trust me... You would rather have ME living there with you!_

_Love,  
Zephyr Hills_

Xemnas let the letter fall between his fingers. "Zephyr... Why do you do this to me?"

**Later that day...**

The Organization all gather once again at the pure white room, sitting at the long table. Just then two grown men, probably policemen by the uniform they were wearing barged into the room wheeling in a large metal cage. They took power tools to unscrew the locks and open the barcode lock. The cage hisses as it open, stepping out a fairly young lady in a creamy white gown that seemed to blend with the surrounding white walls.

Although she had the apperance of a young lady, yet older than Roxxi. Her skin was a nice, fair light tan color. One of her hair bangs, which was a beautious shading of golden and black hung down, barly past her chin, completely covering her right eye. It gave her a sense of serious stature. The rest of her golden-black hair was pulled in high pony-tail of perfectly straight hair that curled a bit when it ended at her hips. Her eyes were a mystical shade of green that just had you entraced withen them. Her mouth was then brought up to a sweet calming smile. "Hello. How are you?" Her voice was as smooth as her apperance.

Xemnas blunk._ 'THIS is a wanted criminal? The worst this sweet girl can do is probably return a movie late.'_ Xemnas calmed down as he saw her sweet smile. "I'm fine, thank you." _'For someone Zephyr found, she sure is nice...'_

"Well we should start this interview then." The girl giggled. _'She is so nice...'_

-------------

The Interview

-------------

Xemnas shuffled the papers for the interview, the recruit just sat stilly in her seat, with that melt-your-heart smile. "Alright, first of all, what is your name?"

The girl said, "My other's name was Nurisa, but I would like my Organization name to be Narixsu, if that's not too much trouble..."

"Of course not!" Xemnas insitanted. The Superior was actually suspose to pick all Order's member's names, but something about this girl... just made Xemnas want to do whatever she wanted.

"What is your power, Narixsu?"

Narixsu opened her shimmering forest-green eyes, twinkling with such a light from withen. "I can't recall more proper words but... my power is to convince people..." Narixsu looked at the ground as if she were to cry just then. "Although sometimes.. I feel as if something as simple as that isn't really a power..." A tear fell from her eye. Xemnas stood up and walk over to Narixsu and hugged her. He patted her back to sooth her, "No it's great... it's ok..."

The whole Organization was shocked and speechless. _'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!'_ Xemnas never hugged anyone, he wouldn't let people hug him! What is with this girl? It's like The Superior is under some sort of spell!

Xemnas let go of Narixsu. "Thank you", she silently said. Xemnas put a hand on her head, ruffling her bang a bit.

"Well, I think we should just have the fighting exam now."

---------------

Fighting Exam

--------------

Narixsu followed the other Nobodies to the same arena in which Sephiroth had committed suidice. Luckily, the cleaned up the platform since then. "Ok Narixsu, here are your opponants!" The giant doors creaked open, but because the Organization had a guy come and fix it, the doors opened much faster. Out of the doors stepped every single ninja from the series Naruto. Narixsu started out at the huge crowd of Leaf, Sand, Sound, and Mist ninjas.

She then turned to Xemnas and asked, "Can I have something to eat first though?" Xemnas nodded. "What would you like?" He asked in return.

"Some ice cream..."

Xemnas felt like he should have just said no but something was making him always say yes to Narixsu. "What kind?"

Narixsu had on a smirk that no one could see. "Salty-Sea Ice Cream, please..."

_'5. Do not let her eat ice cream, Salty-Sea Ice cream to be exact. Trust me, you won't like the results...'_ Xemnas remember this from the letter that Zephyr had sent. _'Just say no, Xemnas... Just say no...'_ Xemnas repeated this in his head many times. He opened his mouth and said, "Ok."

Next thing he knew, he was handing Narixsu a Salty-Sea Ice cream bar._ 'Oh well... I'm sure it won't be too bad, I mean, what's the wrong this little angel could do?'_

Narixsu stuck out her tongue and gave the ice cream one quick lick...

---------------

"MUAH HA HA HA HA AHA HA AH AHA HA AHA HA AHA HA AH AHA AH AH AHA HA HA AH!"

Narixsu's evil laugh echoed through out the entire arena as she, using Xigbar's guns, shot many ninjas before they run out of the stadium like others. "Where are you all going? I thought we were having fun!" Narixsu drew out a sword and violently slauther a mast of them.

Meanwhile the Organization was hiding behind the white table from the interview ing room, scared as fuck from Narixsu. Demyx shooked nervously. "How can so much evil be fitted in such a sweet girl?"

For once in Xemnas' miserable life, he actually wanted to be with Zephyr! Oh where she when you needed her?

**Somewhere else...**

KershaFangs was at her computer, typing this sentence out. Zephyr was also there with her. Zephyr read a few paragraphs above what KershaFangs was typing. Zephyr gasped loudly, "Xemnas gave Narixsu some ice cream? The fool!"

Zephyr used her powers once again to go to The World That Never Was. While Zephyr went there KerhsaFangs typed, 'And then Zephyr appeared next to Xemnas in a gust of wind.'

**In The World That Never Was...**

And then Zephyr appeared next to Xemnas in a gust of wind. "Xemnas! What the hell? Why did you give Narixsu ice cream? Didn't you read my letter?"

Narixsu rapidly threw many kunai knifes in random direction, many of which nailing on the table that the Order was cowarding behind. "Umm.. ahh.. Yes but she... she just looked so sweet... and nice!" Zephyr narrowed her eyes.

"Why do you think this girl was wanted in over 17 worlds and 1,193 countries?"

"1,194", corrected Xemnas. "Oh yeah.. but anyways, you did this Xemnas! Even after I told you not to give her ice cream and what do you do?"

"He gave her ice cream?' Demyx said. "Yes. Good, Demyx. Have a cookie."

"Well how do we stop her now?" Xemnas yelled. Zephyr closed her eye, pointed her finger to her chin and titted her head.

"I think I know a way to stop her, but you must agree to whatever I'm doing ok?"

"But I don't kno-" Xemnas was cut off by Zephyr. "YOU MUST AGREE!"

"Ok! Ok.. So now what?" Zephyr looked over the table. "Well here it is..." Zephyr then picked up the table and threw it against the wall, and yes she is that strong, breaking it into many pieces. "Narixsu! Have your pick of any male here you want!"

"WHAT!" All the Organization males scrambled for the door. Zephyr blocked their path and growled, "Line up now!" The Organization males then all lined up, backs straight, arms to side. All ready to be graded and judged like a piece of meat by Narixsu. Her eyes examined each member closely as she grouped the 'Good-looking' form the 'Nots'. "You. You. You. You. You. You, and you. Out of here."

Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Saïx, and Luxord sighed in relief as they were not the 'finalist'. Narixsu paid extra attention to the last men there as she picked out the one she wanted. She looked at Zexion. "Too emo." She looked at Marluxia. "Too gay." She looked at Roxas. "Too young." _'Hey what is she talking about young? I'm probably older than her!'_

Narixsu stared ecspecially long at the last Nobody lined up. She gasped and clapped her hands once. "He's prefect!" She put her arms around him, forming a tight embrace around his waist.

Meanwhile Axel was looking down at the minor child hugging him and saying his name. He looked straight ahead and said, "Oh shit..."

----------------

KershaFangs: Ha ha! I based Narixsu here off my friend, Ladymarz1, she really does sometime seem like she has this convincing power over people and that's how I came up with Narixsu. Oh and why this chapter is so long, descripitive, and not as every few seconds funny, is because LadyMarz told me to do that... Oh well, Review!


	5. Shrewd Saint

Disclaimer: Only own Roxxi and Narixsu. Nothing else.

Author's Notes: Uh yes, well I dedicate this chapter to all my loyal reviewers, especially Orcadia who make me feel like I'm some great writer, lol. But writing this chapter made me feel... weird. And for those who think I 'accidently' skipped Demyx in the listing in the last chapter, just wait... and Zephyr is someone I made up, for those of you who didn't read my profile. Her name is pronounced Zep-fur...

P.S. I posted another story here called 'A Typical Afternoon'. It's about Roxxi so you might want to read it. Just saying...

------------------

Xemnas watched as Narixsu embraced Axel. He sighed, "She was such a saint too..." Zephyr looked at Xemnas and replided, "Yep, a saint... a Shrewd Saint...

------------------------------------------ The Shrewd Saint -------------------------------------------

Narixsu groped Axel, even though she was much smaller than him due to age differance. "Let's go somewhere less crowded", said Narixsu, calming down from her mass murderous rampage. _'Yeah, less crowded and filled with dead bodies..'_

Unknown to the Organization, KershaFangs was watching all that happened in the shadows of the arena. _'This calls for a more 'in-the-mood-scenery'..'_ KershaFangs waved her hand and they were all transported to a fruedal era-like garden filled with many types of flowers, from simple daisies to elegant roses. Zephyr, and the other Order members watched Axel and Narixsu from behind a few trees and bushes in a forest edge.

Narixsu hung her arm around Axel's waist, lying in the meadow of white plum flowers, as she gazed into Axel's emerald eyes. Axel was transfixed on her green eyes as well. _'He is so wonderful..'_ Narixsu thought. _'I wonder when I can make my escape...'_ Axel thought.

Zephyr and the other Nobodies watched the two in the distance. "I wonder what Narixsu is going to do," Zephyr asked herself. "I know her and at this point, she could make Axel do anything... Anything!" KershaFangs was also at this gathering. "This is so sweet... I think we should have some music to really set the mood. Hey, Demyx! Demyx! ...Demyx?" KershaFangs scratched her head. "Hey where's Demyx?"

Zephyr pointed her finger to her chin and tilted her head. "I don't know... come to think of it, I haven't seen Demyx since Narixsu was picking out her man slave..." Practicality on cue, Demyx appear, except he seems very shaken and was covered in some strange purple-goop stuff.

"Oh my KershaFangs! Demyx what happened to you?" Zephyr asked in concern. Demyx glared at her. "Well when YOU set me up as one of Narixsu's possible boyfriends, I ran for hell when everyone wasn't looking and then a fell down some kind of hole but it turned out it wasn't a hole, it was... you know I don't really talk about it... I saw things there.. TERRIBLE THINGS! Now I have to go to my room to cry myself to sleep if you don't mind..." Demyx trudged to his room, but started crying before he opened the door.

"Alright now, enough about Demyx and more about Narixsu! After all, this is her one-shot chapter!" KershaFangs yelled. The Organization all said in questioning, "What?"

"Uhhh... nothing nevermind, hey something is happening!" KershaFangs quickly said. Indeed, something interesting was happening. Narixsu brushed away a few strands of firey-red hair from Axel's face and cupped one of his cheeks. "Oh Axel... I know there is just something about us that is meant for us to be together.." Axel sweat-dropped. "Ummm... Narixsu, listen you're nice and all but..."

"What, my sweet?" Axel exhaled. "Well... you're like 14 or 15, but I'm 22!" Narixsu completely wrapped her arms around Axel, lying her head on his chest. "Age is just a number that existed in your mind! Beside that's just a little detail..." Axel narrowed his eyes. "It is just a little detail... it means nothing..." Narixsu repeated slower, her forest green eyes shimmering and twinkling rapidly. "Just a little detail... means nothing.." Axel repeated after Narixsu, almost seeming hypnotized of some sort. Narixsu moved closer to Axel's face but he backed off a bit. She tried again but Axel shoved her off.

"You will let me near you..." Narixsu's eyes focused on Axel's, burying deeper and deeper into his mind. Axel allowed Narixsu to climb into his lap, she played with his hair with her fingers a bit more. "This is getting interesting... and maybe even something above the K+ rating..." Zephyr said, watching the two as if they were in a movie.

Narixsu took hold of each side of Axel's face, her fingers intwined in his soft, flaming hair. She closed her eyes and Axel closed his. She moved closer to his face until their lips met in a soft, sweet kiss. Axel held the back of her head and support her and deepen the kiss. Narixsu kept her arms around his neck, softly nipping at his bottom lip. The two didn't part for quite sometime. In the second's time which felt like eternal to the pair, they part for some much needed air. Zephyr's jaw hung over at this.

"Wow... KershaFangs, I can't believe you actually wrote that!" KershaFangs, who was leaning on a tree, started to blush a noticeable shade of red. "Don't get used to it... I'm never writing something like that again!"

Narixsu stood up and begin to walk away. "Don't go..." Axel grabbed her hand and in twined their fingers. Narixsu sighed. "I'm sorry, but I must go, my sweet. Xemnas has to assign me a mission." Axel nodded. "Alright but please..." He stood up as well, lifted up her chin and kissed her once again. "Be careful..." Narixsu stroke his cheek. "I will be.."

Zephyr looked at KershaFangs out of the corner of her eye. KershaFangs was still blushing with her eyes closed. "Stop giving me that look Zephyr!" KershaFangs waved her hand and everyone was back at the Interviewing Room where they all started. Narixsu cleared her throat and said, "Xemnas I'm ready for my mission now."

Xemnas on the other hand, looked miserable. _'I really liked Narixsu too... why does this have to happen to me? POR QUE!'_ He still maintained his form and that's all that matters... but he could also have a little revenge on Axel while he's at it. "Narixsu, your mission will be... to find the Key Bearer, and seduce him."

Must I even say it? Everyone was, not shocked, but their minds were blown shittless. _'What the hell did Xemnas say?' 'How can he even say that?' 'Why did my angelic Narixsu have to be paired off with such a cheating mission?'_ Axel took a step forward, his eyes with concern to Narixsu, yet a hate for Xemnas. Xemnas walked over to Narixsu and he put his arm around her petite shoulders, bring her closer to him.

"Someone like Narixsu would have no trouble on this mission... don't you agree, Axel?" Xemnas brought his other hand to gently caress the skin on Narixsu's cheek, then he gently kissed it. Axel growled at Xemnas, his eye twitching. Narixsu walk to Axel and held his hand. _'Wow... there are so many pedos in the Organization..'_ Zephyr thought.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to leave you.." Narixsu gave Axel a loving kiss once more. "I promise..." Axel smiled at her. "I know you would never..." They kissed for a final time and then Narixsu opened a dark portal, looking at Axel once more before entering. Axel's arms dropped to his side. He walked out the room, to go to his own room.

Zephyr blinked in astonishment. "Wow", she said slowly. "With the writing style, romance, and slight angsty parts in this chapter, you'd forget it was a parody..." KershaFangs nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, for a while, I thought I would have to change the category... Let's go get tacos!" Zephyr smiled. "Ok!"

**Somewhere Else...**

Riku walked back into Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Building. "Look out, bitch alert!" He yelled. Kairi held her head high and slammed the door behind her. "But Kairi! I swear! I didn't even know who she was!" Sora called to Kairi, but Kairi being the stubborn bitch she is, refused to listen. He opened the door and turned Kairi around to face him. "I swear Kairi... I don't know who that girl was, she just ran up and hugged me! Also, she's a Nobody! How could I like her? And beside... why would I need anyone else when I already have the perfect person for me?"

Kairi smiled at Sora. "You're right", she said. "I was being stupid... Sora..." Kairi put her arms around Sora and he returned the embrace. (I'm sorry but I just gotta' stop to go throw up... uggghhh... I just wrote a positive Sora/Kairi moment... ok... ok I'm good now...)

Riku shrugged. "I still say that girl would make a nice girlfriend for you, Sora." Kairi and Sora glared at him. "Kidding! Just kidding", Riku said in defense, with his hands in the air. Sora looked back at Kairi. "Hey I'm going to get some air ok?" Kairi nodded in understanding. Sora kissed her on her forehead and went out. Riku sat down on the couch. _'I wonder what is on at this time..'_

**At the Great Maw...**

Sora took a deep breath in. The cool air relaxed his entire body. He let out a sigh of relief, that is until he hear a melody of some sort playing. Sora looked all around, hearing soft humming and a beautiful theme. "Who's there?" Sora shouted. He summoned his key blade and took a defense pose.

_You only see what your eyes want to see._

_How can life be what you want it to be?_

_You're frozen._

_When your heart's not open..._

Sora turned around to see Narixsu, wearing a dress simial to the one she was previously only black, with spider web-like gloves "Who are you? What do you want!" Sora shouted at her. Narixsu didn't even flinch and continued to sing.

_You're so consumed with how much you get..._

_You waste your time with hate and regret._

_You're broken._

_When your heart's not open..._

Sora dropped his defense and walked closer to Narixsu. He tried to touch her, but she shook him off. She stood up and walked slowly away from him and sang:

_Mmmmmm, if I could melt your heart..._

_Mmmmmm, we'd never be apart..._

_Mmmmmm, give yourself to me..._

_Mmmmmm, you hold the key..._

Sora was baffled at this. _'Who is she? She's so... so amazing..'_ He dropped the key blade and it disappear in a flash of light. "What is your name?" Narixsu said nothing. Sora's eyelids dropped and he looked to Narixsu with almost loving eyes.

_Now there's no point in placing the blame..._

_And you should know I suffer the same..._

_If I lose you..._

_My heart will be broken..._

"No... I won't ever..." Sora wrapped his arms around Narixsu's neck. Narixsu wrapped her arms around Sora's waist and leaned into his ear, singing:

_Love is a bird, she needs to fly..._

_Let all the hurt inside of you die..._

_You're frozen._

_When your heart's not open..._

Sora caressed the back of Narixsu's head, holding her closely to him. She simply continued singing,

_Mmmmmm, if I could melt your heart..._

_Mmmmmm, we'd never be apart..._

_Mmmmmm, give yourself to me..._

_Mmmmmm, you hold the key..._

Narixsu slowly fell to the floor with Sora, still in her arms. She played with one of his hair spikes and sang:

_You only see what your eyes want to see._

_How can life be what you want it to be?_

_You're frozen._

_When your heart's not open..._

Sora buried his face into her neck, nuzzling her. She held him in her arms and even more entrancingly, sang:

_Mmmmmm, if I could melt your heart..._

_Mmmmmm, we'd never be apart..._

_Mmmmmm, give yourself to me..._

_Mmmmmm, you hold the key..._

Narixsu cradled Sora in her arms, as she sang the last part of the song.

_Mmmmmm, if I could melt your heart..._

_Mmmmmm, we'd never be apart..._

_Mmmmmm, give yourself to me..._

_Mmmmmm, you hold the key..._

Sora held Narixsu tight in his grip, and Sora tight in hers. Yet, Narixsu stood up and be gan to walk away from Sora, he grabbed her shoulder. "W-wait! Please... don't go... I don't even know your name..." Narixsu turned around to face Sora and said, in her soft and sweet voice, "My name is Narixsu.."

"Narixsu", Sora repeated, testing out the name. He liked it, Narixsu... it just rolled off his tongue. "Narixsu..." Sora said again. He approach Narixsu and held her head up, slowly making his way to her lips. Narixsu closed her eyes, titling her head. They moved closer and closer until...

Back at The Castle That Never Was...

Roxxi was slurping on a soda as she carried a bag of McDonalds'. She saw Xemnas looking as if he was moping. "Hey, what's wrong? Where's the new recruit?" Xemnas lifted his head and sighed, "Well Narixsu chose Axel over me and I don't know why! I mean I'm great and probably even better than that Axel... and then-" Roxxi cut him off. "Well Xemnas, I think it's a bit sick that you're in love with a 14 year old and I really think it's wrong to obsessing over her like this!"

Roxxi then crossed her arms. "Now I'm not even going help you, like I was going to before!" Xemnas shrugged and went back to his old mopey self. "I guess you won't even help Sora, Narixsu was suppose to seduce him..." Roxxi's eyes flew open and she screamed, "Oh my KershaFangs! Sora! I'm coming to rescue you!"

Roxxi ran so fast out of that room, that she pushed Demyx through a window because he was in the way. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Demyx screamed as he fell to the ground, but didn't die because if he did then would be millions of Demyx fan girls at my door. Demyx looked straight ahead and saw KershaFangs.

"You!" Demyx exclaimed. "... Why do you do this to me? Why do you hate me?" KershaFangs helped Demyx up. "I don't hate you.. you're just the easiest to make fun of!" KershaFangs looked behind her and saw Roxxi stealing a gummy ship. "I'm coming to save you my Sora!" KershaFangs scratched her head. _'I wonder if Roxxi remembers that she can just teleport there?'_

**Back at the Great Maw...**

Sora approach Narixsu and held her head up, slowly making his way to her lips. Narixsu closed her eyes, tilting her head. They moved closer and closer until Roxxi bombed crazily from the sky. Sora and Narixsu ran over to the flaming gummy ship and then Roxxi emerged from the smoking pile of once was a ship. Roxxi gasped as she saw that Narixsu and Sora were holding hands. "YOU BITCH!"

Roxxi tackled Narixsu to the ground, but Narixsu threw her off her. "Who are you?" Narixsu yelled at Roxxi. Roxxi got up and yelled back, "I'm Roxxi, that's my boyfriend, and this is a map of Africa!" Narixsu blunk at she saw Roxxi pull out a map and a pointer stick to explain the different areas and regions of Africa. "We should team up!" Narixsu shouted.

"What?" Roxxi shouted back in disbelief. "Think about it Roxxi... with my power of hypnotism and your power of... being... you, we can rule Middle Earth!"

"How about all of Mankind?" Roxxi responded.

"That works too!"

**At The Castle That Never Was...**

Zephyr looked over the shoulder of Xemnas and shouted, "WHAT DID I TELL YOU?" This scared him shittless and he shouted back ,"What the hell are you talking about?" Zephyr crossed her arms and pulled out the note she gave Xemnas the first day that Narixsu joined. Zephyr pulled out some reading glasses and cleared her throat.

"You broke rule one... she was by herself while at the Great Maw... Rule two... you let her have full-access to the Order's weapon vault... Rule three... not only did you never put Narixsu in her lead cage, you got rid of it too! Rule five... you gave her the ice cream... and finally rule six, she is not only around boys all the time but now she has two boyfriends!"

"Wait, what? Two boyfriends? You were the one who made her pick- wait you forgot rule four!" Zephyr looked back at the letter. "Ah yes, you're right. My bad. Uhh... rule four... She had just made an alliance with Roxxi and now they are going to rule over all of Mankind... Nice going Xemmy!"

Xemnas gasped. "With Narixsu's power of hypnotism and Roxxi's power of... being... Roxxi, they could rule Mankind!" Zephyr nodded. "Yes and that's why YOU have to fix it!"

"Me? Why me?" Zephyr glared at Xemnas. "Because.. you broke the rules I told you to follow! If you didn't break them then none of these would be happening!" Xemnas looked down, defeated, after all when Zephyr is right about something you know you're defeated. "Fine..."

Xemnas opened a dark portal and went through it.

**At The Great Maw...**

Xemnas gasped in horror at what he saw. Roxxi and Narixsu were in pure cream white dresses that were exactly like the ones that Narixsu was wearing earlier, except these dresses had a slit up the right side. They were on high throne chairs with all of the hottest male Organization members, Key Bladers, and Final Fantasy characters, that were wearing nothing but tight leather pants, around them. Axel was sitting on the arm of Narixsu's throne feeding her pineapple bits from a bowl, Sora was on Roxxi's, also feeding strawberries. Narixsu then noticed Xemnas staring at them.

"Oh look Roxxi. It's another addition to our collection of man slaves..."

-----------

KershaFangs: Well I hope this chapter was worth the wait! I actually don't like writing romantic stuff and this was my first time. Probably going to be my only time... And if you were wondering the song Narixsu was singing was 'Frozen' by Madonna. That's LadyMarz's favorite song. Any ways this chapter was reallly long and difficult to write so I hope you liked it! Review!


	6. XVI: Exeria

Disclaimer: I only own Roxxi, Narixsu, and Exeria. Nothing more.

Author's notes: Well I readin the review that some of you thought Narixsu was disturbing... well you're right. But KershaFangs(Me), straighted her out so don't worry... but she still keeps Axel.

---------------

KershaFangs was pulling Roxxi and Narixsu by their ears. KershaFangs then pushed onto the floor in front of Xemnas. "Say it!" KershaFangs said to them loudly. Roxxi and Narixsu got up and dusted themselves off. They mumble something that couldn't be easily heard. "SAY IT!" KershaFangs commanded loudly. The two Hell Raisers then said in unison,

"I will not try to inslave Mankind again..."

KershaFangs crossed her arms and smirked. "Damn right! Now go to your room and think about what you have done!" Roxxi and Narixsu ran down the hall and went straight to their rooms to avoid the wrath of the Almightly Kershafangs. Xemnas scoffed, "Whatever got into those girls? Thinking that they could take over the world..."

KershaFangs nodded. "I know! Everyone know only I may rule all of Mankind..."

------------Chapter 3: Exeria------------------

Zephyr skipped along the hall, humming a song. She stopped when she saw Xemnas. Zephyr continued smiling with her eyes closes, just standing there... in front of Xemnas... smiling... at Xemnas. "What do you want Zephyr?" Xemnas said plainly.

Zephyr gasped, as if she was just insulted. "Why do you say that, Xemmy? Maybe I just was happy to see you..." Xemnas narrowed his eyes, "I know you Zephyr. You are only happy to see me if you got some pre-made comments on how I'm gay or something..."

Zephyr opened her eyes. "Ok... ok.. I admit it. I'm just so happy that the new members are adapting so well here and that you are so alright with it... thank you..." Zephyr went up to Xemnas and gave him a hug. She could feel him shiver. "Ok, Ok! Just stop touching me..." Xemnas shudder as he walked away. _'Now I have to take a bath...'_

Later that day...

Xemnas had on a towel around his waist as he emerged from the steaming shower. Zephyr creeped up on Xemnas and covered his eyes with her hands. "Guess who!" She shouted behind him.

Xemnas shuddered again. "Zephyr if you don't leave in three seconds, I will kill you in the most inhumane way possible and then bury your body in the floor!"

Zephyr giggled, god did Xemnas hate Zephyr's giggle... no wait, Xemnas hated everything about Zephyr. "I'm just wanna' tell you that another recruit is coming today."

"Great..." replided Xemnas. "Thanks for the warning Zephyr... now... GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"Ok!" Zephyr then gleefully skipped out of the room. Xemnas growled, "Damn her... what is her freakin' problem?"

Later that day...

Xemnas sighed heavily. "Whyare we still doing this 'new members' thing?" KershaFangs glared at him. "Because I say so! And I also say that the recruit should be coming any second now."

Just like KershaFangs said, the doors tot he room opened and the supposed recruit walked. She looked all around and said,

"LYKOMG!1STH1SLYKTEHINTERVIEWINGPLACE?OMG!11!"

Xemnas just then bashed his head on the wall. "Why do you do this to me, Zephyr? Why?"

-------------------

The Interview

-------------------

All of the Organization were once again at the Interviewing Room, but luckily they got a new table since Zephyr broke the last one. Even Roxxi and Narixsu were there, even though they were suppose to be grounded for trying to enslave Mankind. Xemnas cleared his throat and said, "Well... what is your name?"

All of them turned there attention to the new girl she appear to be much older than Narixsu or Roxxi, maybe 16 or 17. She had very long light brown hair that was cut into layers so that they spiked up at the end. The ends of her spikes were high-lighted gold too. She had on pretty baggy clothes and finger-less gloves. She then said in a high squeaking voice,

"LYKOMG!11!MYNAMEWASLYKrAEIA!CALLMEH... EXERIA!11!1ONEONESHIFT!"

The Organization simply stared at the new recruit. _'Where did exactly this girl come from?' 'I think she needs some medication...' 'How does she talk like that?'_

Xemnas was in no mood to correct her. He already had a headache from hearing once and if said anything he might have to hear her talk again... "Well ok... Exeria..." There was something about the name Exeria that completely fitted this girl. "What are your powers?"

Exeria perked up and said, "LYKOMG!1!ilyktotlalycanliekgosofast!WOOHOO!11!YEA!1iMFASTERTHANj00!"

Xemnas tried to rub out the horrid ringing noise that was in his ear after hearing that 'wonderfully grammarical' sentence... "Let's just go to the Fighting Exam... I really don't want to listen to this girl talk anymore..." The rest of the Organization nodded in agreement.

-----------------

Fighting Exam

-----------------

Exeria was already waiting for the rest of the Organization at the arena. When the rest of them finally got there, they could only think of, _'Damn she's fast!'_

"Let the fight begin! Exeria! Meet your oppenant, Cloud Strife!"

The large doors opened but no one stepped out. "What? What happened to Cloud?"

Zephyr step foward and said, "Well after what he heard what happened to Sephiroth and all those ninjas, he ran for hell. And all we could find on such short notice was this slug..."

Upon closer inspecition, Xemnas saw that there was a small slug at the doors. He scratched his head in puzzlement and said, "Well ok... ummm... Exeria, your oppenant is.. this slug!"

Exeria ran right up to the slug in a blink of an eye and poked it. "LYKOMG!11!THISSLUGISLIEKSOOOSLOW!Q1!LYKGOFAST!

The slug did nothing, just stayed in that one spot. Exeria was twitching uncortrolibly now. "LYKOMG!WHATSWONGWI+H+H1SSLUG?iTSLYKESOSLOW!1!1!gOFASTT!"

Exeria fell to the floor and started crying. "gOFAST!gOFAST!" She sobbed out. The spectating Nobodies and Zephyr watching this display of absolute patheicness were worried for the hyper girl.

"It's a freakin' slug! If you put salt on it, it dies! My KershaFangs, what is wrong with you?" Xemnas yelled out at her. Exeria was still just shouting out 'gOFAST!' at the slug. Zephyr was even getting ticked off. Yes, she is annoying but damn it even she has her limits. Finally, fed up with Exeria, Zephyr walked up to the slug and steped on it, killing the slug and silencing Exeria.

"There! There! Now the slow slug is dead! Happy?" Zephyr screamed at Exeria. Exeria got up and said, "LYKOMG!YOUKILLEDTEHSLOWNESSSLUG!LYKTY!" Xemnas looked at Zephyr, astounish.

"Zephyr.. you did something good... are you sick with something?" Zephyr brushed off her shoulder. "Yeah, well... don't get used to it.. I just couldn't stand her screaming anymore. If anyone going to scream, it's gonna' be me!" Just then Zephyr started screaming very loudly. After about an hour she stopped, of course most of the Organization was deaf by now. Xemnas looked at everyone and said, "Well... does anyone here actually want Exeria in the Organization?"

The rest of them looked at each other and said in unison,

"No."

Exeria was hurt and yelled out, "LYKOMG!UDONtWANTMEHINTEHORGI!NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

She continued on with this until they all yeled out, "No! No! It's ok! You're in! you're in! Stop cryiing!" Exeria stopped and said, "LYKOMG!TY!

----------

Yeah well, there's chapter 3. If you didn't realize it, Exeria speaks in chat-speak, which is really annoying, so I thought it would fit perfect. Yeah and also I'm working on another story now so I may be taking longer to update this story. Ok? Ok. So... LYK REVIEW, K?


	7. Speed Demon

Disclaimer: Only own Roxxi, Narixsu and her creepiness, and Exeria. Nothing more.

Author's notes: Ok so here is Exeria's one-shot. I'm so sorry it took so long to be put up but I'm working on like three or four stories at once and I don't get a lot of computer time. I also am sorry if this chapter isn't that funny... I was in a hurry and didn't get a lot of time to work in it. Ok so well just read it already!

P.S. After some thought, I decided that I'm going make Exeria's hair blonde with brown spikes... so like she looks like a chocobo now! Go Chocobo-head!

----------------- Speed Demon -----------------

Exeria raced around the Castle That Never, spreading her 1337-related terror. Xemnas' eye twitched from Exeria's words, or numbers, of pure randomness.

"LYKOMG!1!LYKEYISNtTHERANY12LYKEGIMMIEAMISSI0N!1! LYKEIWANNAMISSI0N!1ONEONESHIFTSHIFTELEVEN!"

Zephyr walked up to Xemnas and said, "So how's our little Speed Demon doing?"

Xemnas twicthed his eye at Zephyr. "Speed Demon... so you couldn't think of a better Organization name then that, huh?"

Zephyr looked at Xemnas weirdly. "What Organization name? You didn't know? She used to be a crack-addict and at the Rehab center, they called her the 'Speed Demon' there". Exeria was still zooming in from every door and out of it in a blink of an eye.

"LYKOMG!1!DIDSOME1SAYSPEED?YAY!SPEEDISP0WERYEA!G0TTA'G0FSTER!"

A mighty gust of wind was generated from Exeria as she ran out of that room to the endless others in the Castle That Never Was. Xemnas turned to face Zephyr and said, "So why exactly was she the 'Speed Demon' at her Rehab center?"

Zephyr shrugged her shoulders and said, "I think it was something about chewing a guy's arm off at the mention of the word 'crack'..."

Exeria stopped her fast-paced journey through out the Castle to, horribly, say, "LYKOMG!didsome1saycrack?iwannacrack!1!GIMMIECRACK!"

**Later...**

After Xemnas had went to the doctor for some 'Exeria' pills to add for his growing collection of medication and to get his ears checked out for any signs of ear drum bleeding, he sat down at his deck to over some important papers about I don't know what. Xemnas wasn't in peace for more than... 0.03 seconds before Exeria barged into the room.

"LYKOMG!1!IWANANMISS0N!1LYKEYWONtUGIMMIEAMISS0N?ineedamission!1"

Xemnas squeezed his temples. _'It's like the whole Roxxi episode over again...'_

"You want a mission, fine. Go outside and kill yourself. Ok, huh, yeah! How's that for a mission?"

Exeria raised her fists in the hand and squealed, "OKiLLDOIT!11!" Then she jumped out the window. Xemnas sigh heavily. 'Thank KershaFangs she is gone for now..." Yet still in his head, Xemnas heard sounds that resembled the words of, "LYKOMG!11!"

**Somewhere Else...**

Sora was slumping in his chair, Kairi had forced him to go to some sort of 'relatonship counseler'. Why? He did not know._ 'Maybe I should leave her...'_ (Yes Sora, for the love of god, leave that bitch! But now back to the story.)

Riku turned around in his big chair to turn Sora and Kairi. He had a clipboard and a pen and was serving as their 'guidance counseler' since KershaFangs won't let them get a real one. "Yes, so... tell me what is the problem?"

"I don't think there is a problem!" shouted Sora. "This was all of Kairi's idea!"

Kairi glared at Sora. "Don't you try to blame this on me!" She turned to face and talk to Riku. "This was the second time I caught Sora with that Nobody girl! And feeding her strawberries too!"

"Yes...yes...I see..." mumbled Riku, seeming in a deep state of thinking while writing someting on his clipboard. Actualy he just had tuned Kairi out while he drew pictures of himself and writing over and over again, 'Riku is teh awesomeness!'.

"Sora you told me that you didn't like her!" Kairi yelled. "I don't!" Sora countered. "Come to think of it... I don't even remember anything that happened that day..."

Kairi crossed her arms. "Yeah right! And next I'm to believe that you weren't flirting with that long-haired girl too!" Sora glared at Kairi. "I already told you Kairi! I'm not like that! God, why can't you understand?" Kairi was hurt by Sora's words and looked like she was about to cry. Sora's face softened when he realized that Kairi was crying.

"It's just... it's just that I don't wanna lose you.. again..." Kairi sobbed out. Sora put his arms around Kairi and rubbed her back to soothe. "Kairi... I won't leave.. you know that..." Kairi sniffled and faced Sora. "I know..."

Sora brought her to him in another hug. After a while Kairi was able to leave the room, leaving just Sora and Riku. Riku clapped his hands together and said, "Another job well done!" He then ripped out a piece of paper and handed it to Sora. "Your bill..."

Sora looked at the ludicrously priced paper and yelled, "What do you mean, a bill? You didn't even do anything!" Sora stormed out the room, scruching up the bill into a paper ball and tossing it into the trashcan. Right before Sora left the room Riku yelled, "Hey Sora! You want some real advice from me?"

Sra turned around and said, "Yeah, ok." Riku inhaled deeply and said,

"I think you dump Kairi and go out with that Nobody chick."

**SLAM!**

Riku stood there as Sora slam the door in his face and then he shrugged it off and thought, _'He'll come around...'_

**Somewhere Else...**

Exeria got up quickly after jumping out the window. "LYKOMG!11!ididntdie!1!WAHHHH111!imustgokillmehself!" Exeria ran out there in a blink of an eye. She kept on running from world to world never stopping, that is until she saw Cloud on his motorcycle. If there was anything that Exeria loved more than crack, speeding, going fast, and crack, it was a hot guy on a fast vehicle. "LYKOMG!yourmotorbikeislyk1337-pwning!lykeletmerideit!1!"

Exeria then wrestled the motorcycle from Cloud's grasp, then shoved him off and speeded away. "LYKOMG!thismotorcikesislykesooopwningj00!vroomvroom!"

Cloud just sat there and started crying. "My bike! Gimme back my bike! Emily, come back!"

**Elsewhere...**

After Sora finally cooled down he went walking with Riku. "Hey you know what I just realized Riku?" Sora asked his friend. "Everytime we are suppose to run into a new Organization XIII member, we are always out for a walk?"

Riku shrugged. "I guess KershaFangs can't think of a better for us to meet the new member in a comically-placed situation huh?" Sora nodded.

Just on time, Exeria rode passed them on her motorcycle in a huge gust of wind and dust, going over 115 miles per hour. "LYKOMG!1!moveouttatehwayjackasses!"

Sora and Riku looked at each dazed. "What the hell was that? Some sort of black and yellow blur?" Sora shook his head and put his hand in his pockets. "I have no idea what that was or- hey I just found ten dollars in my pocket!"

Riku at Sora ludicrously. "Dude! Those are my pants!" Sora down and indeed, those were Riku's pants. "Hey is it weirder that I had no money on me too?"

Just then Cloud came running by then he stopped for a breath and asked, "Hey have any of- hey nice pants Sora! Have any of you seen a blonde girl on my motorcycle?"

Sora nodded. "Yeah she just passed us like fifthteen seconds ago." Cloud screamed. "Emily! I'm coming to get you!"

Riku whispered in Sora's ear, "Do you know who Emily is?" Sora shook his head.

**Again Elsewhere...**

Exeria sped up on Cloud's motorcycle. "LYKOMG!11imlykesooofast!SPEEDISPOWER!" Just then Cloud saw his beloved 'Emily' and Exeria... headed right for him! "Emily! Wait, wait stop!"

Now Cloud was hanging unto 'Emily' for dear life. "Stop! Stop right now you crazy girl!" Exeria simply replided by speeding up even more and heading straight toward a brick wall. "Stop! Sto- AHHHHHHH!" It was too late and 'Emily' exploded and Exeria and Cloud were sent rocketing through the air. Cloud finally land, completely covered in soot, and started crying, "Emily! My dear Emily! Why? It was not yet your time!"

Exeria land awkrawkly as well but she quickly patted the soot of her and said, "LYKOMG!1tehbikegoboomboom!nowineedsanotherfastbike!needtogofast!"

**A hour and a therapy appointment later...**

Sora, Riku and Squall sat next to Cloud for the funeral for his beloved 'Emily'. "Now now Cloud... don't cry... Emily lived a good life and I'm sure she was happy."

"I know... I know, it was just so sudden! Emily!" Cloud sobbed out. Riku looked at Cloud weirdly. "Are you're going to be ok?" Cloud nodded. "It was just that... me and Emily were going to get married in the spring."

"Cloud, are you aware that Emily was just a motorcycle right?" Zephyr asked.

"The truth! The truth it burns!"

In the midst of the funeral Exeria appeared again only this time, she was in the driver seat of a 1985 Delorian. "LYKOMG!gottagofast!"

Exeria slammed down on the gas pedal, speeding toward everyone, but in a spilt second...

**BOOM!**

Everyone opened their eyes and saw that Exeria and the car were gone and all that was left was some skid mark ended at a point where the ground was covered in soot. "Oh... my... KershaFangs... she... she went so fast that she opened a gate in the space-time continuim and went back in time..."

Zephyr nodded and said, "Yo that's som' freaky shit right there!"

**At The Castle That Never Was...**

Xemnas sliently read a book until he heard the doorbell ring. _'Hey it's the pizza man! The pizza better have extra-cheese this time! KershaFangs, help him if I find the regular amount of cheese on there...'_

Xemnas opened the door and saw Zephyr. "Zephyr, what are you doing here? It's not time for you to ruin my day yet." Zephyr nodded and walked in. "I know but I have some bad and good news. Exeria has been trapped in the space-time continium and there is a little chance she may ever return."

Xemnas shrugged. "Ok so what's the bad news?" Zephyr smiled and said, "I lied, there is a very good chance she is coming back."

------------------

Ok sorry guys that this is took so long to make this chapter! My sisters haven't even let me have a shot at the computer for like five days and it took me forever to type this out with my cousin's baby messing with the keyboard. Well please review!


	8. XVII: Matrix

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Kingdom Hearts... but if I play my cards right, I may had a guest apperance in number 3...

Author's notes: Well, I'm still in a bit of a writing runt. I haven't gotten started on any of the stories I wanted to and my older sister keep kicking me off the computer so it's really hard to finish the story. I know you all are probably tired of hearing me whine about this but it;s all so happening! Any ways, here's chapter four.

------------------------------------

Xemnas hid, cowering under his desk with Zephyr watching over him. "Is Exeria back? Please tell me she's not back... well she won't be back for a long time... right? Of course not! She's trapped in time! Right Zephyr... Right? ... Is she back?"

Zephyr looked over her shoulder, not really looking at anything exactly and said dully and uninterested, "Yeah she's back or whatever..." And then Zephyr listened to the heavenly music that is Xemnas' high-pitch screams of terror.

------------- Chapter 4: Matrix -------------

Xemnas still had a sharp eye out for Exeria's return, but Zephyr couldn't care less. "Well the new recruit should be here in 3...2...1..." Zephyr counted down, but no one came. Several minutes passed but still, no one. "Zephyr... is she coming at all?"

"Shut up Xemnas! I'm sure she will be here... eventually..." They all waited and waited... but no one came. Then finally after a few hours the doors to the room flew open and a girl with slick-back black shining hair ran into the room... very slowly... with some sort of theme music playing.

"...Do you need some help there?" Zephyr said after watching this girl trying entering the room but was still at the door. "Noooooooooo... thankkkkkkkk youuuuuu..." she responded slowly.

"O...K..."Zephyr scratched her head in confusion and pulled out a deck of cards. "Since we're going to be here all day, anyone wanna play cards?"

**Three hours and 58 card games later...**

"Got any threes?" Zephyr asked Xemnas. He sighed heavily. "Zephyr, for the thirty-fifth time, I don't have any threes! Why don't you say any other card number besides three?"

"I thought that how you play the game..."

Xemnas narrowed his eyes at Zephyr and slowly shook his head no.

Finally the girl was able to make it into the room and to sit down in the chair. "Ok, let's start the interview."

-------------------

The Interview

-------------------

Xemnas looked straight ahead of the new recruit. She had on black sunglasses with black rims. Her hair was slicked back and completely black and in a low ponytail. 'What the hell is wrong with this chick? It's not even sunny outside, what's with the glasses?'

"Ok, so what was your other's name?"

The girl took in a big breathe when Xemnas yelled, "Please! Please, just say the name! Nothing more! I don't wanna be here for another three hours with Zephyr saying 'Got any threes?' agian!"

The girl kept her emotionless face and said, "Ritma..."

"...what?" After his rant, Xemnas forgot what he asked her in the first place. The girl inhaled deeply and said slowly, "Myyyyyy... nammmmmmmmeee.. waaassss-"

"Ok, ok I get it!" Xemnas said quickly, interrupting her. "So... Ritma you said it was? And just nod your head.." The girl nodded her head yes. "Ok... let's see what we get then.."

Xemnas wrote Ritma on a board behind him and Ritma got up form her seat to correct his spelling. Xemnas pondered for a moment on what was Ritma's Organization name was going to be. After a while Demyx started laughing. "What's so funny?" Xemnas asked peeved at Demyx. While he was still laughing, Demyx went up to the board and wrote something. He spoke while still chuckling, "Ritma...with X in name...Matrix! Super-slow motion!"

That's when Demyx lost it and rolled on the floor, tears streaming from his face. The other member started laughing a bit too when they saw the name. Xemnas just looked over at Demyx and plainly said, "It's not that funny, you know..."

Demyx stopped when he heard what Xemnas then sadly went back into his chair. Zephyr patted his back and glared at Xemnas. "Now why did you do that, Xemmy? You hurt his feelings!" Xemnas glared at her now. "He's a nobody! He has no feelings!"

"That doesn't mean you can't hurt his!"

"Zephyr, that completely contrasted what I just said!"

"Does it even matter? You hurt poor lil' Demyx!"

"Excuse me? Did you two forget about me?"

Everyone turned their gaze onto Ritma, who had before just been sitting so stilly and quietly that everyone forgot she was there. _'How is Zephyr friends with a quiet and completely oppisite person her like Ritma?'_ Then Xemnas remember Narixsu. _'Nevermind...'_

"Oh sorry Matrix! It's was just while Xemmy was being a stubborn jackass like he always is, I was so busy to pay attention to you! Sorry!" Zephyr apologized and Xemnas gritted his teeth at her. "I am not a jackass!"

Zephyr gasped. "Xemnas! How dare you use such language around young children like Roxxi here? I never said such a thing as vigor as that!"

Xemnas' eye twitched at Zephyr. "But you! And then.. me! And before... ARRGGGGG! Let's just go to the Fighting Exam..."

-----------------

Fighting Exam

-----------------

Everyone went to the arena so Matrix could meet her Opponant, and blah.. blah... blah... you know I don't know why I keep on writing this story... I only did it so I could get Roxxi into the story, I had wrote my Typical afternoon and I only wanted that on Fan Fiction... in fact, when I already put this story up on Fan Fiction I didn't even have any other person ready except for Roxxi, soo... why am I doing? This is all so stupid.. I should just delete this story after I put up this chapter because it's that stupid... Yeah! That's right! As soon as my loyal fans, Ladymarz1, Orcadia, Following Padfoot's Pawprints, that Meinos guy, MissGoo93, and all my other devotees read this then bye bye story! MUAH HA HA HA HAH HA AH AH HAHAHA HA HAH AHA!

**Somewhere Else...**

"Zephyr get the hell off my computer and get back into story! What have I told you about getting on the computer and typing shit when I'm in the bathroom! Even though you are an alter-ego of mine and have some of my god-like powers of Fanfiction-ness, it doesn't mean you own this story! Get the fuck out here!" KershaFangs yelled at the now terrifed Zephyr. She used that god-like power that KershaFangs had metioned before to warp out of KershaFangs' sister's room.

Kersha growled as she wrote at the computer for the story on Notepad...

**At the Arena..**

The almighty KershaFangs appeared before everyone. "Noooooooo! We are not worthy!" screamed everyone there, graced by KershaFangs' presense. "Of course you're not! But I'm here for a different reason... I am apologizing for Zephyr. She made my wonderful readers think I was going to delete the story and that I said it was stupid for that I say... Zephyr get your ass over here right now so I can kick it!"

Zephyr ran for her life as KershaFangs chased after her like a hungry dog after the hotdog guy. Xemnas blunk a few time and cheered, "Yes! Yes, finally! She's gone! Zephyr is gone! This is the happiest day of my meaniless life!"

KershaFangs laughed loudly at this, the sound of thunder clashing in the backgroung, and she said, "Now, now... Xemnas, why would I do anything that would make you happy?"

Xemnas looked down defeated, after all you can't argue with the person who created the most evil and annoying creature in the universe now can you? "Of course you wouldn't.."

After a very long pause, Zephyr said, "Hey, weren't we suppose to do something? That's why we are in the arena?"

Then it all dawned on them, why they were at the stadium and why they were fighting in the first place. "Matrix!"

They looked over to Matrix to see that she was listen to 'Dissolved Girl' on a pair of headphones. She looked up and at them and said, "So you finally decide to pay attention to what actually happening, huh?" She got up and walked towards the platform of the fighting arena and cracked her knuckles.

Zephyr looked at all the Organization members. _'Oh...shit... I didn't find anyone to fight Matrix in advance... oh... um... I'm going to have to choose someone already in the Organization to fight her, using the most scientific and accurate process in the entire universe...'_

"Eeniy, meany, miney, moe... catch a nobody by the toe... if he hollars, tie him up and gagged him, eeniy, miney, miney... Demyx!"

"Noo! Why me?" cried Demyx. Zephyr dragged the reluangnant Demyx and tossed him onto the platform. Demyx stood up, gripping his sitar. He looked back at Zephyr. "Do I really have to?" he whined.

Zephyr shot him a glance of hate, just pure creepy fan-girl hate... when you really think about it, it doesn't make sense but anyways... "Yes... yes you have to.."

Matrix cracked her knuckles, neck, and back. She then did a series of flip and twist in the air with the combination of maritial arts that left you thinking, _'How the hell did she do that?'_ Matrix then jumped into the air, extended her leg out for a well-delivered kick, yet she just stopped in mid-air... several feet away from Demyx... not moving. She then dropped her arms and sighed.

"You know I just couldn't kick your ass the normal way... I just had to go for the 'extra-super-slow motion' crap. Damn! I'm going to be here all week! Wait, wait! Just... don't move..." Matrix reached out to Demyx, trying to get him, yet still many feet away from him. "So close... so close!"

"Hey you want a soda or something?" offered Demyx. "Yeah, can you get me a root beer? But none of the diet crap! I hate that after-taste of diet root beer!" Matrix yelled.

**13 hours later...**

Everyone except Matrix left the arena. Matrix's sunglasses were pushed above her head, revealing her dark brown eyes. She loudly slurped on a large root beer soda, still in the air and only a few inches away from where she was many hours ago. After a while, Matrix stopped drinking her soda and yelled, "Wait a sec... this is diet! Oh come on! Screw you, Demyx!"

--------------------

I know this chapter probably wasn't that funny... but hell, I'm in a real runt... Reviews still welcomed!


	9. Noir Trinity

Disclaimer: I only own Roxxi, Narixsu, Exeria, and Matrix. I don't own KH, the Organization, or The Matrix.

Author's Notes: Well here is the one-shot of Matrix. I'm sure many of you will be alot happier that I made this chapter a bit more funnier than the last one. Ok, so... here it is...

-------------------------------------------

Xemnas watched bored at Matrix. It had been one.. or two... no, yeah, two days since the fighting exam and she still hadn't finished her attack. "Come on guys! It's has been like two days! Get me down! Ya, I know at first it was funny I thought it was sort of funny too, but now... come on guys! I'm hungry!" Matrix whined.

Zephyr sighed heavily. "You know, this is why I don't like The Matrix..."

Xemnas looked up at Zephyr, broke from his daze, and said, "Hey I thought Matrix was your friend."

"She is, it's just that... I never really liked the movie The Matrix..." Xemnas' eye flew open and he yelled at Zephyr, "You didn't like The Matrix?"

----------------- Noir Trinity -------------

Zephyr stomped away heavily, her fingers in her ears, while Xemnas trailed behind, saying over and over, 'Why don't you like The Matrix? It was a great movie. The stunts were cool. How can you not like The Matrix? Why? Why? Why?'. Kind of ironic if you think about it for a moment.

Zephyr, finally ticked off, and turned to Xemnas and yelled, "KershaFangs! Dude, what do I have to do in order to get you to shut up?"

"Tell me why didn't you like The Matrix."

Zephyr sighed, "Well... it's because it was just so fake! Like any of that stunts and action and storyline could ever happen!"

"That's why it was so great!"

Zephyr scoffed at Xemnas. "Please, guys only like it to escape from reality cuz' like when they see a kung-fu movie they think they know karate."

"Well The Matrix had all the kung-fu stunts and the storyline was to escape from reality so yeah, it was the perfect film." Xemnas countered.

"Well whatever Xemnas, let's agree to disagree then." Zephyr said. "Oh no. you just want stop right there because I'm winning. You said there would never be a day where I would beat you, but that day is today!"

"Whatever Xemnas, just stop making such a big deal over this ok." Xemnas narrowed his eyes at Zephyr. "Oh no, you're not getting rid of this that easily, what else didn't you like about The Matrix?"

"Xemnas I told you, it didn't even make any sense at all. I was just sitting there in the theater going, 'Wow, this movie doesn't make any sense... LadyMarz1 makes more sense than this movie, and if something makes less sense then her... well no one else should be allowed to see it...'"

"Well of course you wouldn't get it after the first one, you have to watch all the Matrix movies for it to make sense."

"Well sorry!" Zephyr yelled. "But if something takes five movies and a video game to fully explain, then I don't want to understand it. No, I think that 2 hours of my life is enough to explain The Matrix, thank you very much."

"Some movies are so complicaticed in plot that it would only be understood if it were divided up into seperate movies, and besides that way The Matrix can make alot more box office."

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Demyx said, greeting Zephyr and Xemnas.

"Well Demyx... Zephyr said she didn't like The Matrix." Xemnas said, pointing an acusing finger at Zephyr.

"What? How can you not like The Matrix? Didn't you think those fight scenes were cool?" Demyx asked, suprised at Zephyr.

"Thank you!" said Xemnas.

"Yeah, yeah, all of you team up on me. Back to the agruement, it's like these guys were just making stuff up just so they could make another movie and get more money. Any ways it's so confusing, I have never even finish watching the first movie."

Xemnas gasped. "You say you don't like The Matrix and you have never finished watching the first movie? What is wrong with you?"

"Yeah, I agree with Xemnas. Zephyr you shouldn't say you don't like a movie if you haven't even seen at of the first part."

Well I have tried on, like, seven different chances to watch The Matrix and not once was I able to stand it long enough to finish the movie. I mean, I get to that one scene where Neo first joins up with the Matrix and like, they have to do that computer-in-the-back-of-his-head thing and I can not get beyond that point, it's like 'Ok, too weird. I turn off tv now'."

"Wha? The computer in the head part? I like that scene and it was really- hey wait a minute! That's like in the first what 20, 30 minutes in the movie? Zephyr you have never seen past 30 minutes of The Matrix and you say you hated it? What is wrong with you?"

"Well I just didn't like it! You know, maybe it was really the actors and not the movie I didn't like." Zephyr said.

"Oh no!" Xemnas said. "Don't even try to blame this one on Keenu Reeves, he is a great actor."

"Yeah right. He sucks! So like what, Neo can explain the Matrix but he can't explain The Lake House? So a man and a woman are living two years apart and fall in love? Come on, like that would happen and how did they sent each other the letters? Was it the magic mail box? I understand the guy's letter to the girl, that makes sense, but how does the girl's letters go back in time? I just mean, come on..."

"Hey I liked The Lake House Zephyr!" Demyx yelled. "Did you actually understand it?" Zephyr countered.

"Hell no! I couldn't even follow Over The Hedge, how am I suppose to understand The Lake House, I'm not a rocket scientist, hello? And don't even get me started on The Da Vinci Code..."

"That's right." Zephyr agreed. "You know I heard that they spent like millions of dollars on the trailer for The Da Vinci Code alone? I mean, give me a million dollar for a commerical and I would spent most of it on candy, and with five dollars I would be able to make a commerical identical to that one."

"Zephyr, no one would give you a million dollars no matter what... any ways, back to The Matrix..."

Just then, Sora came in. "Xemnas! I knew I would find you here! Prepare to fight!"

"Duh. It's my house. In fact, I charge you with Breaking and Entering and Attempted Assault!"

"Wha?" Sora said confused. "Any ways I can not deal with you now Key Bearer, for I have more important matters on hand... Zephyr said she didn't like The Matrix!"

Sora gasped loudly. "How couldn't you like The Matrix? It was like the best movie ever! Did you know it won an award, Zephyr!"

"For what?" Zephyr asked with her arms crossed.

Sora scoffed. "For the best movie ever made, of course! The Matrix was awesome! Like when Neo got that computer in the back of his head? Oh and the fight scenes! And when they were all shooting him with guns and like he stopped all the bullets with his mind! Oh man, that was so cool..."

Zephyr groaned. "So what? Like so does every guy here like The Matrix?"

Just then, every single guys in Kingdom Hearts, and man is that alot of guys in one room, appeared in front of Zephyr and in unison said,

"Uh, yeah!"

Zephyr crossed her arms and turned to Xemnas and said lowly, "Ok, ok... you win..."

"Oh what was that? Speak louder, Zephyr.." Xemnas said, cupping his hand around his ear. Zephyr then yelled loudly, "You win Xemnas!"

"Yes! I have been waiting for this day for so long!" Xemnas then pulled on a rope and confetti and glitter rained form the sky as a giant banner reading 'Xemnas Won and Zephyr Lost!' unfolded. "I hung that up three years ago."

"I'm sure you feel proud of yourself Xemnas... and I guess you're not going to put Matrix in the Organization..." Zephyr said facing down.

"That's where you're wrong! I'm going to let her join just to spite you! And my word is final!" Xemnas said booming.

"You must feel really proud... and stupid! Ha!" Zephyr laughed, pointing at Xemnas. "Wha?" Xemnas was dumbfounded.

"I only said all those things to get you to let Matrix join the Organization! I actually love The Matrix and Keenu Reeves is a great actor! And to prove my love even more Matrix's signature name will be Noir Trinity, after the movie! So ha!"

Xemnas fell to the floor._ 'Noo! I was so close to beating Zephyr! Why? Even when I win, I lose! Why? I can't ever beat Zephyr! Why?'_ Xemnas walked over to the banner and tugged on it to pull it down.

Zephyr was enjoying Xemnas' misery when all of a sudden she said, "Hey, weren't we suppose to do something? Something important..."

**At the Arena...**

Matrix was still helplessly floating in mid air. "Come on guys! I'm still here! Help me! Or feed me! I'm so hungry! I hate my powers... Damn you Neo!"

**At the Castle That Never Was...**

Zephyr and Xemnas had their fingers on their chins, trying to think of what they were suppose to do... that one important thing... "Were we even suppose to do anything?" Zephyr asked.

She and Xemnas looked at each other and said in unison,

"Nah!"

----------------------------------------------------

Well this was short... well I hope it was funnier than my last chapter. Review! Also I really haven't seen The Matrix or The Lake House so sue me if I got some things wrong...


	10. XVIII: Xara

Disclaimer: I own my OC's, nothing more.

Author's notes: I'm soooooo sorry! I posted this chapter on Sunday and whole Fanfiction was re-booting, it didn't really get published! It's just that on my record of the story, it saids it's on here... some freaky _shizz-nits_ is going on... well here's the real chapter 10 (or five... whatever...)

-----------------------------------------

Xemnas groaned heavily, after a day of argueing with Zephyr, losing to Zephyr, and stealing a ladder form an old woman to get Matrix down really tires you out. He opened the door to his room and climbed into his king-sixed bed. Xemnas pulled the covers over himself and buried his face into the soft pillow. He sighed heavenly, _'No Zephyr, no worries. A great night...'_

Just then a voice next to Xemnas then said, "Good night Xemnas."

Xemnas relaxed and replided with, "Good night Zephyr." After realizing what he just said, Xemnas' eyes flew open and he saw Zephyr in bed with him, under the sheets, and snuggling on his arm. The nocturnal night was then filled with the screams of, "Zephyr get the HELL out of my bed!"

---------------- Chapter Five: Xara ------------------

Xemnas yawned loudly, he was up all night trying to kill Zephyr and he didn't get any rest. He lazily looked over his shoulder, watching Zephyr laugh and smile and play DDR on Light mode and aceing every arrow. "How the hell can she have so much enegry? She was up all night too..."

"Well Xemnas..." Zephyr started, repliding to his question. _'Oh shit, did I say that out loud?'_ Xemnas thought. "I always sleep in advance for nights that I will annoy you."

Xemnas went over to strangle Zephyr when the doors to the room suddenly opened. A tall girl with purple-ish hair and stone-cold eyes walked into the room. "Look, it's an another recruit! We better start the interviewing now!" Zephyr said quickly while avoiding one of Xemnas' light sabers.

-----------------  
The Interview

-------------------

Like always, they were all transported to the pure white interview room. The girl sat in the little chait in the center of the room. Unlike most of the recruits so far this one appeared much older, about 20 or so. She had long, about a little past her waist, purple-ish black hair. She had bangs that were cut so that on the sides it appears to be getting longer as it approaches the middle. She had on a long purple dress, similar to the one that Zephyr wore on off-days, and many trinkets such as several necklaces that over lapped each other and bracelets that did the same. Her outfit actually looked similar to a fortune tellers'. Her ice-cold eyes, which were a dark shade of midnight blue easily mistakeable for black, glaring and examining everyone and thing in the room.

"Alright, what was your Other's name?" Xemnas asked, equally glaring back at this girl.

"Ara." the girl replided coldly. Xemnas closed his eyes for a while to think of an Organization name for Ara. He opened them again when he got it and said, "Well Xara...-" Xemnas was then cut off from Ara.

"Wow Xara... tell me how long were actually thinking of that? It's not like there are a lot of anagrams you can make of Ara with an X. Are you always this retarded, Xemnas?"

Xemnas' eyes flared and he stood up. "What the hell makes you think you can talk to me like tha- wait a minute... how do you know my name?" Xara scoffed at him.

"I guess you are that retarded! As if you couldn't guess from what I was wearing, I'm psychic, I can see into the future, read minds, make things levitate with a thought, make palm readings, blah blah blah... you know the usual."

Xemnas sharply leered at Xara. She was arrongant, rude, disrespectful, obnoxious, and a mind reader... she was perfect! But Xemnas still wasn't convinced.

"Let's move on to the fighting exam to see your skills in action, now shall we?" Xemnas was grating his teeth while saying this to Xara. "Whatever... fag..."

-----------------

The Fighting Exam

-------------------

They all enter the arena. Xara over the surrounds in great distest. "With how rizzy your castle is, you think you could have shelled out for spare cash for this piece of crap?"

Xemnas growled in his throat softly and continued to leer hatefully at Xara. "Alright Xara!" Zephyr said to her with a smile. "Your opponant will be... Zexion!"

All eyes turned to the emo Nobody in question. Zexion, with his always the same emo face said flatly, "What?"

"You. Fight. Xara." Zephyr said serperating each word and using movement to further understanding. "I understood that part... it's just that I don't fight. I don't know how to." Zexion rsponded, emo-ly.

Zephyr then carelessly tossed a giant sword to Zexion, who miracilous, caught it. "It doesn't take a rocket scientist. All you do is hit your opponant with the sword until you win."

"Ya, but don't hit your self..." warned Demyx. "I've done that a lot, and trust me, it hurts..." Zexion looked at Demyx out of the corner of his eye, but being the emo he was, Zexion didn't say anything.

Xara stared harshly at Zexion. "Please! You're setting me up with the scrubs? All this guy's powers are to smell thing. Come on, is that even useful? Oooo! I can smell things! Fear me!" Xara mocked Zexion and he just stood there emo-ly. "I can actually use my powers to sense the presense of people in my surrounds..." he corrected.

"Same diff! You're pathetic! You could probably be defeated by a scented candle!"

Now Zexion narrowed his eyes. "You are misi- wait... what is that you have in your hands?"

Xara was now opening a bag of chips. "Oh this? It's just a bag of chips... Salt and vingaer chips."

Yes salt and vingaer chips, the worst smelling chip ever and Zexion's ultimate nightmare, next to scented candles of course. He opened his eyes widely.

_ 'No... how did she know that...'_

Xara ate a few chips and walked over to Zexion, eating some chips between words. "I just love salt and vingaer chips. There are sooo good. Don't you think so?"

Xara breathed into Zexion's face and his hair seems to stand out on end. He then passed out. "See? He is pathetic. He was defeated by a bag of chips."

Zephyr looked at the Organization and shrugged. "Well she did beat him... by eating chips..."

Demyx then walked over to Xara and held out his hand. "Hey congrats! Welcome to the Org-" Just then Xara punched Demyx in the face and he dpassed out. "What the hell did you do that for?" Axel asked.

"He could have raped me..." Xara said in her defense. "Demyx? Please, he couldn't rape an apple pie! Hear that? That's why you didn't get the call back for American Pie!"

"Lies! It's all lies!"

Zephyr looked at Xara and said, "Well now all you need is a signature name... how about-" Xara cut Zephyr off. "How about, I pick my own name and you can go jump of a cliff. I'm the Saidist Oracle and don't you forget it!"

Zephyr narrowed her eyes and said, under her breath, "Whatever bitch..."

"I heard that!"

-----------------------------

Well I hope you liked that chapter. Sorry again... it's not my fault... entirely...


	11. The Sadist Orcale

Disclaimer: I only own Roxxi, Narixsu, Exeria, Matrix, and Xara... nothing more...

Author's Notes: Well here is Xara's one-shot... well I really have nothing more to say except... brace yourself...

P.S. Again... sorry for the confusion people! I just hope I didn't lose my faithful readers...

-------------- The Sadist Orcale ------------------

Xemnas was walking into the bathroom were outta no were Xara came.

"I..want a mission...FOR I COMMAND IT!" Xara said in a low creepy voice.

Xemnas raised an eye brow and just looked at the evil girl with a confused face, "Uh...lets see...uh...why don't you go...take over Canada or something...yea...go do that as your first mission."

Xara then left the bathroom without a word and headed towards Canada. Xemnas had a small smile on his face._ '...That was easier then I thought...'_

Xara then, somehow, manged to take over Canada in less then 8.4 seconds then went back to Xemnas, "Done!"

Xemnas turned around to see Xara right behind him. "That was fast!" Xemnas shiddered._ 'Fast like Exeria... oh KershaFangs, is she back?'_

"Well...on my way out of the room, I got attacked by a bunch of snakes and I rescued a squirrel and now the Canadians think I'm a god and they decided I should rule over Canada and the Ancient Elfin Dwarf Squirrels ...pretty simple really." Xara said fliping her hair back in a slow style..ish way.

"O...Kayyyyy then..well...go do something to entertain you're self and leave me alone, damn it!"

Xara narrowed her eyes and made the tv next to her exploded. After a second she was bored so she made a new tv with her mind and turned it on.

_Last time on Live From Hallow Bastion!_

_Leon was sitting down watching him watching his show on tv. Just then Yuffie came running into the room and tackled Leon. "Squall! Squall! Is it time for me to get my surfing leasons yet? Is it? You promised!" Yuffie yelled while tugging on Leon's belt._

_"I told you Yuffie! That's next week's show!"_

_Then all of a sudden the mail man came... and Hallow Bastion exploded!_

_A long beep was heard and a voice said, "We are having some Hallow Bastion exploding-related techically problem and are trying to solve it. In this mean while, watch our new show, The Organization's New Recruits!_

Xara then turjned off the tv._ 'The Organization's New Recruits? That sounds like the stupidest show ever! I bet it would be a stupid fan fic too.'_

Xara just sat there against the wall...not really doing anything...

Xara then stood up and yelled "My KershaFangs! Why is the writting so horrid? What's going on!"

LadyMarz1 appeared outta nowhere with smoke all around her. "It is I! LadyMarz1! Kershafangs is sick so I had to fill in for her...well actually no, she has a cold... actually it's not a cold, it's a sore throat... actually it's not a sore throat, she just has a headache...well no really she was just too lazy to get out of her bed so then she called me and said, 'LadyMarz1, I'm too lazy to get up! You write the one-shot of Xara!'...and here I am! Hello."

All of a sudden all the Organization members appeared in the room and gasped.

"OH NO! LadyMarz1 is writing? IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! Well at least our world!" Demyx cried out.

"Yes but! Kershafangs is sick! and I dunno what to dooo with my horrid typing skillz I shall mess up the whole storrryyy I NEED KERSHAFANGS! Help me! I dunno how to typez!" LadyMarz1 ran around, panicing.

"Hey, what about that one story you have on Fanfiction, LadyMarz1?" Xemnas asked.

"KershaFangs wrote that!"

"Ouch..."

LadyMarz1 fell to her knees crying when Axel walked up to her to comfort her...and boy did he mess up there.

"There,there is ok...I guess" Axel said trying to force a smile on his face.

LadyMarz just looked up at Axel and clinged onto him as he tried to fight her off. Xara had enough of this.

"...Enough! ok can we just get back to the story!" Xara said furiously

LadyMarz1 got off Axel pouting "Ok Ok fine I'll get back to the story...but... ONE DAY AXEL YOU SHALL BE MINE!...YOU'LL SEE...YOU'LL SEE!" And with that she disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"Boy...that girl needs help..." Axel said as he got goose bumbs. Then outta no were came a loud echoey voice saying "NO AXEL! ALL I NEED IZ YOU!" Axel just sighed.

Xara was bored as hell now and felt like killing and hurting random stuff...so...she started chasing Demyx with a chainsaw like a dog chasing his tail.

"WHY DO YOU ALL TORTURE ME LIKE THIS! WHYYY!" Demyx shouted running for his itty bitty little worthless meaning less life!

**The next day ...**

"Wow! It became night and day in like...4 seconds!" shouted Roxxi and she saw the moon go down and the sun go up in less then 4 seconds.

LadyMarz1 was sitting in the interveiw room, bored as hell, when Narixu came in to see what was going on.

"Uh..Hi! I don't think we met before" Narixsu said with a sweet smile on her face.

"Hello there I'm LadyMarz1, and who may you be?" LadyMarz said with the same tone of voice and smile as Narixsu.

"My name is Narixsu"

"Oh nice name...what are your powers?"

"Well I can convince anyone to do almost anything..." Narixsu said shyly.

"Oh wow cewl my mom says I can do the same thing...but then again that's just my mom..."Axel then joined the room and saw the two girls talking to each other. Before Axel could escape LadyMarz1 clinged onto him.

"Hiii Axey-poo!" Axel groaned at the name 'Axey-poo'

Narixsu raised an eye brow at this sight."LadyMarz1 you do know that Axel is mine? right?"

LadyMarz got of Axel and looked at Narixsu straight in the eye..."He's mine! Damnit no one else and if you know what's good for you...you shall not touch him...but other then that I think we can be great friends!"

Narixsu focused her eyes on LM1's and said in a low soft voice "Axel..is mine no one else's...you shall leave Axel all to me..."

LadyMarz1 smirked at what she was trying to do then yelled at her. "STAY AWAY FROM ME BITCH! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO YOU ARE MESSING WITH? I DON'T THINK SO! OK IF I SAY SO YOU COULD END UP BEING AN EGG ROLL IN A BLINK OF AN EYE ...YOU KNOW WHAT THAT SOUND'S LIKE A GOOD IDEA!" LadyMarz's waved her arm and turned Narixsu into an egg roll while Axel was sitting down on a chair watching the with popcorn in his hands.

"LADYMARZ1 DON'T YOU DARE TURN NARIXSU INTO AN EGG ROLL JUST FOR AXEL!" Said a loud voice that came from KershaFangs 31,000 miles away.

_'Damnit how does she know what I'm doing?'_

Pouting, Ladymarz1 turned Narixsu...back to Narixsu ...

"You win this time...Narixsu!"

Narixsu was scared shitless now and was shivering in fear. LadyMarz1 looked at her and frowned and went up and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry that was rude...I hope we can be friends though you seem like a nice person." Narixsu hugged her back and Axel just sat there...staring...

_'Damn...bi-polor girls can be so intresting!'_ Axel said to himself.

LadyMarz1 then rememberd "Hey wasn't this chapter suppose to like...be about Xara?" Then Xara entered the room...and all of a sudden exploded. "Well took care of that!" said LadyMarz1 with a smile on her face.

**Somewhere Else...**

KershaFangs turned her computer seat to face LadyMarz1 who was smiling sheepishly and then said, via Godfather style, "I give you LadyMarz1, my best friend ever, a chance to write a chapter for The Organization's New Recruits and this is what you give me?"

LadyMarz1 shivered in her seat and "But... but KershaFangs! I told you! I'm not good at writing.. OR TALKING! See? dbiefhiuehdfiue4hdifueofjqieviuehfv!"

"That's no excuse!" KershaFangs yelled. "Well actually, it is an excuse... but not a good one!"

"But KershaFangs!" LadyMarz1 whined. "I don't wanna be a writer!"

KershaFangs crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "Well then I guess you don't want Axel then..."

"Nevermind! I'm going to be the greatest writer ever!"

_'Works everytime...'_

--------------

Ok so, yes LadyMarz1 did really write this chapter and that's why it is so poorly constructed, but hey... she wanted to write a chapter... And I may be giving out some spots where you, yes you the person reading this sentence, can write a chapter of your own. Please... I'm lazy... Review!


	12. XIX: Ixdona

Disclaimer: Only own my OC's. Nothing more. What you wanna' fight about it?

Author's Notes: I have only one word, and this word is a word of pure evil, terror, and hated by most people ages 10-18: School. I have so much homework because of my honor classes (Curse my smart brain and my school's lowered standards). I never have the computer, but good news! My sister got a job! -Sings- This mean more computer time and story time!

---------------

Xemnas looked over some reports of the missions done by the Organization members when Zephyr came in. She peered over his shoulder and said, "HEY! WHAT CHA' DOING?"

Xemnas jumped back startled and fell out of his chair. He growled and stood up, hovering over Zephyr. "KershaFangs damn it! I have had enough of this! All you have been doing Zephyr, is bugging me for the past two weeks! Leave me alone! I hate you!"

Zephyr jerked back, her eyes tearing, very hurted at what Xemnas said. "But... but how can you say that after last night... in bed?"

Xigbar gasped loudly as he entered the room. "Xemnas! You didn't..."

"NO!"

----------------- Chapter 6: Ixdona -----------------

"And there.."

Xemnas looked very satifised as he finished installing a new security system. Now this would make the interviewing new recruits much easier, and most importantly, keep Zephyr out of the castle. There was no way she can get in there now unless she knew the passcode, but there was no way she would know it!

Xemnas looked over the incredibitily big maneul on the system. "Now let's see if I got everything right... is the G-45 wire connected to the N-Y curcit?"

"I don't know, did you put the B-93 wire before or after the G-45?"

"Oh I didn't put the B curcit up. Thanks Zephyr! Wait wha?"

Xemnas felled down in shock. Zephyr was next to him, looking in the same book as he was. He stammered, "H-how the hell did you get in here?"

Zephyr close the book and smiled. "Through the door.."

Xemnas leered at her. "I mean how did you get through the security system? You need the passcode in order to open the door now!"

Zephyr scoffed. "Like it was a hard passcode... the passcode was... 1." Xemnas blinked in confusion. "Just 1? Just.. the number 1... that was it?"

Xemnas got up and walked, or stomped, off. He huffed and muttered a few curses. It just goes to show you, you should go and make Demyx pick a passcode...

**The Next Day...**

Zephyr glared sharply at LadyMarz1. "Now tell me again... why wasn't I in Xara's one-shot?"

LadyMarz1 felt like just sighing heavily after telling Zephyr over and over again why she wasn't there, but KershaFangs was hovering over her and watching her like a hawk. LadyMarz1 was just plain scared shit-less when KershaFangs did this.

"Because... you were too busy holding a techno dance rave party in New York to help make Cloud forget about Emily. Nut while there you met a guy and you fell in love. Then you married him, had three kids, divorced him, and gave the kids away as cereal box prizes, and then became an international famous theif named Slyrin, became a nun after, then a teacher, then a theif again, saved a farm of cows from a race of evil aliens, all in about three hours 48 minutes and 22 seconds..."

"Oh yeah... I gotta' call that guy again... but what was his name? It was sort of like Jack... or John... or Richard..."

"Zephyr... what about the new recruit for this chapter?"

"Oh _shizz nits_! I almost forgot! Thank LM1!"

Zephyr ran out of the room while LadyMarz1 simply sighed and looked down at the recruit standing by her. This one was a small girl with light brown, almost blond, hair only to her shoulder and grasping a blanket. "I'm sorry she didn't noticed you..." LadyMarz1 apologized.

"It's ok.." The little girl quietly said. "I'm used to people looking over me.."

The little girl walked off after Zephyr. LadyMarz1 shuddered. "Uggh... Creepy little girl.."

**Later...**

KershaFangs sat in her chair, staring blankly at the computer screen with NotePad up. After a while she screamed out, "Why can't I think of anything to write! Normally I got the whole chapter idea all figured out while I'm typing but I can't just do this chapter! Me, I'm hopeless..."

Zephyr appeared behind KershaFangs and gave her a pat on the back. "There, there... it's ok... you gave it a good shot, it's not your fault that you have taken weeks to put out one chapter that you didn't even bother typing until you went really really super-extra mondo REALLY bored and then ultimately left all your fans down by the repeating pattern of organization withen your story's structure and bland humor and unimagitative style... it's going to be ok..."

"Zephyr, get out of here before I kill you..."

"Ok, my bad..."

Zephyr ran out of there faster than you can blink. KershaFangs sighed heavily, just rapping on the key letters spelling out this sentence, and said, "Where the hell did Zephyr learn how to say all those... smart words... things... correctly in a sentence?"

"The world may never know..."

"I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

**Back At The Castle...**

Xemnas was cafefully placing a stack of cards on each, leaning into a pyramid. Xemnas was about to place the final card when all of a sudden... KershaFangs bursted into the room, knocking over all the cards.

"Xemnas! There's an emergency!"

"Well it's not like I was doing anything..."

It's true. Even though Xemnas hates Zephyr with every fiber of the known universe and would kill himself just to get away from her even for a minute, she entertained him damn it! Zephyr always stuck to Xemnas' side any ways, like a parasitic leech feeding off his misery.

"Well what is it KershaFangs? What's the 'emergency'?"

"It's terrible Xemnas... I'm bored!"

"I'm not your baby-sitter KershaFangs."

"Yes you are, so doing something funny!"

Xemnas sat down at his desk and cleared away all the spilled cards on the counter. "Wasn't I suppose to interview the new recruit or something?"

"Oh yeah..." said KershaFangs, remembering why she even made this chapter. "Where is she? She was suppose to be here by now.."

Just then the dorr to the room slowly creaked open and the little recruit hanging on the knob, her feet dangling from the floor. She hopped off and landed softly and held her blanket tightly in one hand. "I'm here.." she said softly.

"Uhh..." KershaFangs just stared at the girl. She was so small, she looks like she was 6 or something. "Why didn't you come in eariler?"

The girl looked down and said shyly, "I couldn't reach the door handle..."

------------------------

The Interview

-----------------------

You know the drill, they are all in the interviewing room, blah blah blah, what the girl looks like, blah blah blah... Man, I'm bored!

"Umm... ok?" Xemnas said. Now with the new system installed, most of the whole interviewing thing was already done. So why were they all in the Interviewing room? Well they didn't have the money to turn it into a rec room yet.

Xemnas looked over all the information of this new recruit on the transcript in hand. Her other's name was Doani. Her Organization name will be Ixdona and her powers were... spying?

"How exactly are your powers-"

Just then, LadyMarz1 crashed landed into the room via parachute, because she is too insane to use the door.

"Ok KershaFangs doesn't know how to end this chapter so she has called me to end it for her... Hi!"

_'Oh dear KershaFangs, not again!'_

"Ok fine then. How are you going to end the chapter Marz?" Xemnas questioned, narrowing his eyes. Everyone knows LadyMarz1 couldn't write to save her life... literally...

**(Flash Back)**

"LadyMarz1! All you have to do to save yourself from falling into this vat of lava is write the word 'cat'!" KershaFangs yelled to her friend which she had tied up and dangling from a large vat of boiling molten magma. With only one hand free, LadyMarz wrote on the piece of paper KershaFangs had given to her and she wrote:

odfdcjveoi fvn o e LYKOKF!I'MLYKESOOOOGOING2DIES NOWZ!ERNFFOJFWMER02MED28 93EJO2IWJ923JR EFJMIO3RJLEDM OWMC!11!1MMDWMEEVELEN ! You meanie, KershaFangs!

KershaFangs looked over the paper and yelled, "Wrong!"

**(End Flash Back)**

"How did you escape Marz?" asked Axel.

"In exchange formy life, I gave KershaFangs... a lego piece that looked like Xemnas..."

"Umm... ok?"

"So... aren't we suppose to make Ixdona with the fight fighting in the arena? With the fighting?" LadyMarz asked.

Zephyr, who appeared out of no where, said, "Normally yes, but since Ixie here is so small, I mean really she couldn't even open the door with out jumping, it would be like Child Abuse or something... plus she is just so CUTE!"

Zephyr just with ga-ga over Ixdona's tiny little chibi-like body, with her bigger-than-her-head eyes and tiny body, she was adorable. Anyone who didn't like Ixdona was a unfeeling heartless bastard! There... I said it...

And then, because KershaFangs couldn't think of anything else funny to write and her friend was brain-dead...

THE END!

-----

I seriously couldn't think of anything for this chapter. I'm sorry it has taken me over 2 weeks to write a chapter as pathetic as this one, but damn it, I can't abandon my story! And Review!

Review and there will be a bonus chappie for you...


End file.
